Unexpected
by JuliesBooks
Summary: Hermione didn't plan on getting drunk at the Halloween Ball, or waking up in someone elses bed. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Getting a Costume

Standing in the changing room of Madam Malkin's, with five different costumes in my hands, I regretted coming with Ginny now. These weren't even the first costumes she had stuffed into my hands, those had already been discarded whilst Ginny searched for more. I'm sure Madam Malkin wasn't too pleased with her, as I had tried on about half of her shop, but she said nothing to either of us, and continued serving the other customers in the shop.

The Halloween Ball was next week, and Ginny had already found an outfit. I hadn't . This was why I was here, being bombarded with clothes by my best friend. It was a mascaraed ball, which means that I had to find a costume and mask.

I looked down into my hands, hung four of the five costumes up, and began trying on the first one. I slipped into it, and glanced into one of the full-length mirrors. A _very_ revealing pirate costume. I shook my head, and stripped off. Hanging the pirate costume back up, I looked up at the remaining four costumes. One was a devil, one was a witch (how cliché?), one was a nurse, and the last was a Greek goddess.

I sighed, knowing that the only one I would wear there would be the Greek Goddess. I threw the three others out to Ginny, and got a low growl back. I laughed, and tried on the goddess outfit.

Once I was finished, I looked in the mirror. It was beautiful. It was pure white, in an asymmetric shape. The loose material reached my mid thigh, and there was a few pieces of thin gold chain around the waist. There was a loose, white cape at the back, which was attached to two gold bangles around my wrists. A gold headband with a few green leaves attached and gold gladiator sandals which reached my knees came with it, so I tried those on too. I looked hot.

'Ginny,' I called out to her, and she drew back the curtain. Through the mirror, I could see her eyes widen and her mouth open.

'Hermione, you look hot! You actually _have_ to buy that one, it's the best you've tried on!' she shouted. I grinned at her, and did a twirl to show her all of the dress. It flowed around me, then gathered again when I stopped. It was absolutely perfect.

'I think I will buy this one, Gin. It's perfect! What way should I wear my hair with it?' I asked, as I looked in the mirror, studying the costume from every angle. A grin spread across the red-head's face, and she came into the little cubical with me.

'Hmmm... I think you should either wear it in loose curls,' and she pushed my hair forward and scrunched it up, 'or in a messy bun, with a few strands hanging down around your face,' she said while gathering my hair into a messy bun, showing me.

'I like the messy bun, what do you think?' she asked. I thought about it for a minute.

'I like the bun too, it feels more goddess-y?' I laughed, and so did Ginny.

'Okay, take it of so you can pay for it. We have to go soon, I said we'd meet Harry and Ron in the Three Broomsticks at 4, and it's ten minutes to 4 now. Hurry!' she called as she walked out of the cubical and drew the curtains back.

I took off the sandals and headband, then the dress. I changed back into my jeans , sweater and UGG boots. Picking up the costume and my jacket, I walked back out into the shop. There was a lot less people left than when we first came into the shop earlier, at half past 2. Madam Malkin was standing at the till, so I walked over to her and placed the costume on the counter.

She smiled at me, and waved her wand. The costume flew into a bag and landed back on top of the counter.

'That'll be 30 Galleons, my dear.' She said, and I handed her over the money. Grabbing the bag, I walked out of the shop to meet Ginny standing outside. She was just putting her jacket on, so I put mine on too.

'How much was it then?' She asked. I zipped up my jacket, and flicked my hair out of it.

'30 Galleons.' I told her, and she nodded.

'That's not bad, I thought it would be around that. I still can't believe I got mine for only 10 Galleons, brand new too!' Ginny had found hers in a small shop in Hogsmeade called _Mirrors. _It was a version of Little Red Riding Hood. It was a red and white dress; empire shaped, the sleeves and the bust were white with black lace up, and the skirt was red. It was low-cut, went to her mid-thigh, had puffy sleeves and came with red and white stockings and a red cape. Ginny loved it. I had to admit it was nice, but a little too revealing for my liking.

'Yours was quite a find, I'll admit. But I like mine, I think it suits me. So who are you going with to the Ball? Harry I presume.' and I nudged her with my elbow. She smiled sheepishly, and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her black jacket.

'Yes, if you must know, I am. Is there anything wrong with that?' she laughed, 'so are you going with Ron, then? Or someone else?' she asked.

I laughed and shook my head, 'You know I don't feel that way about Ron, I'm going by myself.' I told her, hopefully I wouldn't be the only one going by themselves.

'Oh yeah, you told me that. Don't worry, lots of girls go by themselves, but none of them will look as hot as you,' she winked at me, as we came to the Three Broomsticks. We went inside, and I unzipped my jacket, as the warm air of the pub hit us. I saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table, with four drinks in front of them.

I pointed them out to Ginny, and we walked over to the table.

'Hey guys, thanks for getting our butterbeers,' I slid in beside Ron, and Ginny sat down next to Harry. I noticed Ron had a firewhiskey instead of a butterbeer. I took a sip of mine.

'No problem, did you get your costumes then?' Harry asked, and I glanced at Ginny. She brought her finger to her lips, and shook her head. I giggled.

'Yes I did, but I can't tell you what it is,' I said. Ginny laughed, but Harry looked confused, and I took a drink of my butterbeer.

'Why not? It's just a costume,' he said, and looked over at Ginny.

'Yes, I'm aware, Harry, but I still can't tell you, you'll have to find out next week,' and I winked at him. He laughed.

'Whatever, Hermione. I'm going as a Quidditch player, I couldn't really be bothered this year,' I groaned at him.

'You can't go as that, Harry! That's not fair, you have to dress up, not just wear a uniform!' and I rolled my eyes at him. Picking up my drink, I finished it off.

'I'm going as a boxer,' Ron said, and I smiled at him.

'See Harry, even Ron's dressing up, go and buy something to wear,' I told him, and he sighed.

'Fine, I'll go buy something later, okay?' Smiling, I knew I'd won.

'Good, now are we going then?' I asked, noticing everyone's empty glasses. They all looked at each other, then nodded, and stood up.

'Okay, I'll go with Ron and get a costume, Hermione. Does that make you feel better?' I nodded, 'We'll see you guys at dinner, bye!' He called after us, then disappearing down the street in the direction of Madam Malkin's.

* * *

><p>After dumping my bags on the bed in my Head's Room, I changed into a white vest and a see -through flowery top. Ginny went into the bathroom I shared with Blaise Zabini, the Head Boy, to fix her hair and brush her teeth. I grabbed my wand, and straightened my hair, then went into the bathroom.<p>

'Come on, Ginny, dinner is about to start,' I shouted over to her, and she fixed her fringe.

'Okay, coming now!' she called, and ran over to me. We walked down to the Great Hall, and met Luna on the way.

'Did you get your costume, Hermione?' she asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

'Yeah, I got it today, did you get yours?' I asked her, and she nodded too.

'Yes, I think I'm going to go as a bumblebee, Daddy made it for me, it even has wings!' she said, and clapped her hands with joy. I wasn't sure that if her father made it, it was such a good thing, but I smiled at her and said, 'that sounds lovely, Luna!' anyway.

We arrived at the Great Hall, and took our seats at the Gryffindor table, while Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry and Ron appeared in the doorway, and I could see Harry had at least one bag in his hands. Harry disappeared back out the door, and Ron came to sit with us.

'Where's Harry gone?' Ginny asked, as Ron began piling his plate.

'Just up to leave his bags and stuff to his room, he'll be down in a minute,' he said, just before he stuffed his face with mashed potatoes. Ginny and I knew it would be nearly impossible to talk to him when he was eating.

A few moments later, Harry appeared in the doorway again, and came down to sit beside Ron. It was possible to have a conversation with Harry while he was eating, though he usually only wanted to talk about Quidditch. He smirked at me when he sat down.

'Hey guys, what's up?' he asked, and grabbed two chicken wings. I smirked back at him.

'Hey Harry, not much. I'm guessing you got your costume then?' I asked, and took a drink of my pumpkin juice as Ginny reached over me and grabbed some salad.

'Yeah, I did.' he said, and ate some of his steak.

'Cool, I can't wait for the Ball now.' Harry glared at me and I smiled at him.

'Something wrong Harry?' I asked, and he smirked once again.

'Nothings wrong ,Hermione dearest, why would ever assume something is wrong?' and he laughed.

Laughing, I finished my plate and stood up.

'I'll see you guys tomorrow, I've got some homework to finish. You can come round later on tonight if you want, bye!' I waved at them, then walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>I came to the portrait that covered the Head's Dorm. Lara, the little girl in the portrait, greeted me.<p>

'Hello, Lara. Phoenix,' as soon as I spoke the password, her portrait swung open. I stepped into the warmth of the Common Room, and saw Blaise sitting on one of the brown armchairs beside the fire, reading a book. He looked up when I walked in.

'Hey, Hermione, what's happenin'? He asked, and flicked a page in his book. Even though Blaise was a Slytherin and best friends with Draco Malfoy, he was pretty decent, and we had came up with a truce at the start of the year. I went over and stood in front of the fire, getting warm.

'Nothing really, Blaise. Got my Halloween costume today,' I said, and warmed my hands.

'Cool, what you going as?' He asked, and flicked another page.

'Can't tell you,' I said, and he looked up.

'Why not?' he asked, and a very Slytherin smirk appeared on his face. I winked at him.

'Secret,' I said, 'I'm away to do the rest of my homework before bed, Blaise,' and walked over to the door to my room. I whispered 'windowsill' to the door, and it opened. The reason my password was 'windowsill' was because I had tried to come up with a really random password, that no one could guess.

After grabbing all of the homework that needed doing – including a potions essay due tomorrow- I sat down at the desk in my room and started.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure about this story, do you guys think that I should continue it? :) Please R&amp;R<br>**

**Julie  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Halloween Ball

I groaned, and rolled over in my bed. Something was making a tapping noise, and it was bloody annoying. I rubbed my eyes, and sat up in bed. Scanning the room, I saw one of the school owls tapping impatiently against the outside of my window.

I groaned again, and shoved the toasty bed covers aside, slipping out of my warm bed. I shivered, as the cold air caught me by surprise, in my pyjama shorts and vest. I grabbed my dressing gown off the chair as I stood up and stepped into my slippers.

The owl was getting very impatient now, and was tapping so hard it could have made a crack in the glass, if I hadn't opened the window in time. The mousy brown barn owl shook it's feathers, and dropped a letter into my hands, before squawking and flying off.

I laughed at the bird, and then looked down at the letter in my hands. 'Hermione' was wrote in elegant script in the front. I tore off the seal, and took out the letter inside.

There were only a few words written on the page, '_Get up, Hermione, you're late. Blaise.' _My head snapped up, and I looked over at the clock, which read 8:39. I had twenty minutes to be ready and be in the Ancient Runes classroom with Professor Babbling.

I cursed and sprinted to the bathroom. _Why couldn't Blaise have woke me earlier? _I thought, as I scrubbed my teeth vigorously. I spat out, and grabbed my wand from the desk. I did a quick spell, and suddenly my hair fell in loose curls. I threw on my uniform, pinned on my Head Girl badge, and ran back into the bathroom.

I quickly did added some eye shadow, eye liner and mascara to my eyes, as well as some pink lip gloss for my lips, before grabbing my school bag and running down the stairs.

I checked my watch, 8:52. I noticed that there was a note sitting on the kitchen island, and I rushed over to see what it said. It was another note from Blaise.'_I put some toast from breakfast on the table in the sitting room, it still should be warm. Blaise.' _Bless him.

On my way out, I took the three pieces of toast Blaise had left for me on the plate, and hurried out the portrait. I scoffed down the toast, and ran to the sixth floor. Students were still standing about the hallways, mainly first years who looked lost. I stopped outside the Ancient Runes classroom, and got my breath back.

I fixed my uniform, and walked into the classroom. Thankfully, Professor Babbling wasn't there yet, but Terry Boot was already sitting beside Luna, and Dean Thomas was beside Pavarti. The only seat left was the one at the back, beside Blaise.

I took a deep breath, and hurried over to the chair beside Blaise.

'I see someone just woke up,' he teased when I sat down. I glared at him, and grabbed my books out of my school bag.

'Thanks for waking me up, but you could have done it sooner you know,' I said to him, and he laughed.

'I was just coming back from breakfast to grab my bag, and you still weren't up, so I grabbed a plate from the kitchen, put the toast I had in my hand on it and put a warming spell on it. _Then _I sent that owl.'

'Yeah, thanks for the toast, I was starving.' I sighed, and rested my head on the cold wood of the table.

'Why didn't you get up? You're usually the first one in the whole castle up,' he teased again and I punched his shoulder lightly.

'I was awake to... 3am last night? Maybe later, doing that potions essay Snape set us last week, and I had completely forgotten about. Thank God I didn't have to do Harry and Ron's, I would have died,' I rubbed my head, just as Professor Babbling came into the room.

Blaise laughed, and pulled his books out of his bag, as Babbling started the lesson.

* * *

><p>After Ancient Runes, I had a free period, so I headed to the library. I preferred going to the library during free periods, as most of the other students were in class, or were spending their free periods doing something else.<p>

I walked down the third floor, and into the library. There were only two other people in the library, a 6th Year Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy. I groaned, and received a look from Madam Pince. I quickly shuffled over to the window seat near the back, and grabbed the muggle book '_Gone_' from the shelves. I dumped my bag on the floor next to the seat, sat down and started reading.

I was only five pages in, when I heard somebody clear their throat. I looked up from my book, to find Draco Malfoy standing at the other end of the desk.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' I asked, looking back down at my book.

'Stay the fuck away from Blaise, Granger,' he growled. I laughed.

'You think there's something going on between me and Blaise, Malfoy? We're nothing more than friends,' I told him, and flicked a page in my book.

'I don't care, stay away from him. He's dangerous,' I looked up at him, and found him glaring at me.

'Blaise is hardly dangerous, Malfoy,' I told him, hoping he would leave. Instead, he smirked at me.

'I know Blaise better than you, and my advice would be to stay away, Granger,' he growled.

'Why are you telling me this, Malfoy? Do you _care_?' I teased him.

'No, Granger, I don't _care, _but I don't want Blaise being involved with filth like you,' he sneered at me, then he walked out of the library.

I was stunned, what an ignorant ferret Draco Malfoy was. I shut my book closed, and headed back up to my room.

* * *

><p>I found Blaise lying on the sofa in the common room, asleep. He looked so innocent in his sleep; the usual smirk or glare was gone. Not wanting to wake him, I I went over to the bookshelf in the common room and grabbed a random book. I walked over to the fireplace, and stood in front of it, opening the book at the first page.<p>

Before I could even start reading, I heard Blaise groan. Looking up from my book, I saw him rub his eyes and sit up on the sofa.

'Hey, Blaise,' I said to him, as he stood up. He looked over at me and smiled.

'Hey, Hermione, want anything from the kitchen?' he asked, and walked over to the fridge.

'Umm... there should be a bar of chocolate in there, give me it out please?' I asked him, as he opened the fridge door and grabbed my chocolate.

'Catch,' he said, and threw the chocolate towards me. I caught it in one hand, and heard Blaise laugh.

'Nice catch, Hermione,' he shouted from the kitchen, and came back with a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass. He set the bottle down on the table as he sat down, and I watched the clear liquid pool around in it's glass container, before being still.

'I haven't had any of this since the day before school,' he mumbled as he unscrewed the lid of the bottle and poured himself a glass. He looked up at me.

'Want some?' he asked, and I smiled.

'No thanks,' I told him, and took a square of chocolate, before sitting down on the sofa beside him and began reading my book.

'You sure? Have you ever had firewhiskey before, Hermione' he asked, as he took a giant gulp of his. I shook my head.

'No, never tried it,' I told him, and kept reading. Blaise took out his wand.

'Accio glass,' he called, and another glass came flying out of a cupboard in the kitchen.

'Try some, you might like it,' he said, as he poured another glass, and shoved it in my direction. Cautiously, I set my book down on the table, and slowly reached for the glass. I swirled the liquid around, before taking a sip. It burned my throat, and I coughed. Beside me, Blaise laughed.

'It does burn a lot the first time you try it, take another sip, it'll be better than the last one,' he assured me. I nodded, and took another sip. Expecting the burn, it was better this time. It was actually kind of nice.

I took a gulp, and noticed my glass was finished.

'Nice one, didn't think you'd finish it, Hermione,' he laughed, finished off his second glass.

I punched him on the arm and laughed.

'I'm away to bed, see you in the morning, Blaise... and if I'm not awake by 8, please wake me up?' I teased him, and headed over to my room.

'Will do, Hermione,' he called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day of the Halloween Ball had come, and Ginny and I were getting ready in my room in the Head's Dorm. Harry and Ron would be getting ready in Gryffindor Tower, and we were supposed to meet them down there.<p>

Ginny and I had planned to meet up at lunch to get ready, so I was sitting in the Great Hall with my Arithmancy book open on the table when she walked in.

'Are you as excited as I am?' she squealed as she sat down, and took a drink of pumpkin juice. I looked up at her from my book and gave her a very Slytherin smirk.

'You're only excited because you get to snog Harry senseless.' I grinned, as her cheeks turned an infamous Weasley red. I laughed at her, and she blushed even more.

'You know I'm just teasing you, Gin, I really don't care if you spend the whole night snogging Harry, but just don't do it in front of Ron, that wouldn't be a pretty sight,' I chuckled, and Ginny stopped blushing.

'Yeah, it would be even worse if it were Dean, Ron would probably punch him there and then,' she giggled, and started eating some salad.

'I think Harry might be a bit worried about that, he of all people knows what Ron is like,' I said to her, and we both laughed.

When we were done eating, we stood up and headed to Gryffindor Tower to get Ginny's costume.

* * *

><p>Lavender insisted she came with us to help us get ready, and Ginny and I reluctantly agreed. She wasn't as chirpy and annoying as she was last year though, she seemed to have matured a lot since then, which I was extremely happy about. All together, it took all of us four hours to get ready. I couldn't believe when I looked at the clock in my room when it was finished, and it read 7:48.<p>

I'll admit I was glad that Lavender had come with us, we all looked amazing. Lavender was dressed as a cheerleader. She had on a short, pleated electric blue skirt, white knee high socks, a matching electric blue top that showed off her flat stomach, and blue Converse. Her hair was in pig tails, and she had blue and white pom poms. No wonder all of the guys in Hogwarts chased after her. Well, she wasn't exactly hard to catch, but she was pretty to look at.

Ginny's costume looked gorgeous on her. Her dress fitted her just right, and she had bought a basket to go with it. She had black stiletto heels on, and her red and white stockings looked great with them. She had her red hair curled, which made her look innocent, which she clearly wasn't.

After Lavender finished my hair, I went over to the mirror. I gasped.

In front of me, there was a beautiful Greek Goddess. Her hair was tied up, but a few curls escaped, and now framed her angelic face. Her dress fitted her perfectly, and the knee-high golden gladiator sandals she wore made her sculpted legs look flawless, even more like a Goddess. A few leaves were carefully placed into her hair. The loose, cape-like material at the back of her dress floated around her, and on her eyes, gold eye shadow, mascara and eye liner enhanced her beautiful cinnamon eyes. She was stunning.

'Hermione, you look absolutely amazing...' I heard Ginny stutter behind me, and Lavender just smirked.

'Admit it, I'm good,' she laughed, as I stood there, nodding like an idiot.

'Are we ready to go then, girls?' I asked them, and we all put everything we needed into Ginny's basket, as neither Lavender or I had a purse or bag.

We tidied up all of the make-up we'd used, and headed out to the Common Room.

The Ball didn't start until 8, and we still had ten minutes to spare, so I told Ginny and Lavender to sit down, as I got some drinks from the kitchen, but first I walked over to the door to Blaise's room.

'Blaise?' I shouted through the door. The door opened and Blaise stepped through. He was wearing a Greek God costume.

'Oh my God, Blaise, you never told me you were going as a God!' I sighed.

'And you never told me you were going as a Goddess!' He said back to me, 'But anyway, what were you shouting about?' he asked.

'Oh, do you have any firewhiskey left?' I asked, and pointed to Ginny and Lavender on the sofa. They waved over to him.

'Umm... I think so, check the fridge. You can have the rest of it, there's gonna be drinks down in the Great Hall after 10 anyway,' he said, and smiled.

'Thanks,' I said to him, and walked over to the fridge, as I heard his door close. I checked the fridge, and sure enough, there was a bottle of firewhiskey sitting on the bottom shelf, ¾ full. I grinned and grabbed the bottle, before grabbing three glasses from the cupboard.

Bringing them over to the girls, we drank the rest of the bottle between us, and headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>I was so relieved when 10 o'clock came around, and everyone under 5th Year had to leave. Now the real fun could start. On the food and drinks table, there were glasses of butterbeer and firewhiskey, and some other drinks. Although there were 5th Year's still there, all of whom were under the legal age to drink, they couldn't touch the firewhiskey. It had an age charm on it, much like the one Dumbledore set up in 4th Year, for the Triwizard Tournament. Anyone under the age of 17 was given an electric shock if they even tried to touch the drinks. It was mine and Blaise's idea.<p>

I walked over to the table, pushing a few 5th years aside, and grabbed a glass of firewhiskey. This was my third glass in the night so far; I'd had two just before we left the Common Room. Normally, I didn't drink, but tonight I decided to let loose. I had always been the goody-two-shoes of the school, but tonight that was going to change.

Ginny and Lavender had been surprised when I had two glasses of firewhiskey earlier, apparently I 'didn't have it in me', but I had finished my glasses before them.

I downed the glass, and put it back on the table, where it disappeared, down into the kitchens. Another glass appeared in its place, and I took it. I didn't down this one though, I took a gulp of it, and walked back over to where Ginny, Ron and Harry were standing.

'Nice one, Hermione, didn't think there'd be any alcohol at this thing tonight, how'd you persuade Dumbledore?' Ron asked, over the loud music.. He was wearing a pair of red boxing shorts, a black vest, and white trainers. Around his waist, he had a belt that said 'CHAMPION', and a few medals dangling from his neck, along with a pair of boxing gloves. He looked hot, I'll admit, but I still didn't like him that way, he was like my brother.

'Age spell, anyone under 17 can't touch the stuff,' I explained, and took another gulp of my drink, ' so he didn't have a reason not to, if there wouldn't be any under age drinking at it. Though I think I upset some of the 5th years,' I sniggered, and looked over to where a bunch of 5th Year Slytherins were staring longingly at the firewhiskey on the table, whilst sadly drinking their butterbeers.

'I didn't think you'd even drink one glass, 'Mione,' Harry laughed, 'and now Ginny's just told me that's your fourth tonight? Since when did you become such a badass' he teased. Harry had come as an Gladiator, which I think he done just to annoy me. He had on a pair of baggy black shorts, and a pair of black gladiator sandals. There was a sword attached to his belt, and he had on two black wristbands. He didn't have a top on, but he had a thick, black neck piece that looked very Roman-ish.

'I'm a total rebel,Harry' I joked, as I rolled my eyes and finished my glass. Suddenly, Luna and Cho came into the group, and I felt that was my cue to leave, as Ron was staring at Cho like she was a piece of meat, and Luna was trying to talk to Ginny about the nargles in the air.

I walked back over to the table, and set my drink down. I sighed, and grabbed another. I didn't care if I looked like an alcoholic, I just wanted some firewhiskey. I downed it in one go, and slammed it down on the table.

I swayed a bit, the firewhiskey just starting to kick in now. I groaned, and spun around. I started walking back over to Ginny, but I staggered, and tripped over. Putting my arms out to ease my fall, I collided with two strong arms, which pulled me up. I looked up, and found Blaise sniggering at me.

'Watch your balance, Hermione,' he laughed, and let me go. I glared at him.

'I'm perfectly fine, Blaise, thank you very much.'I told him, and walked back over to Ginny, who was sitting in one of the booths, leaving a very stunned Blaise behind. I slid in beside Ginny, and sighed.

'Where's Harry?' I shouted over the music, and she looked over at me, as if only noticing I was there. She smiled.

'Oh, he's over getting drinks,' she pointed to the direction of the drinks table, where Harry was shoving a few 6th Year Slytherins aside.I saw Harry wave at her, before grabbing three firewhiskeys. He worked his way through the crowd of people, and sat down on the other side of Ginny.

'Here, Hermione,' he shouted, and pushed another glass of firewhiskey towards me. I knew that this would be my sixth glass tonight, but I didn't care, I rarely did anything adventurous. I grabbed the glass and took a gulp, feeling the warm sensation of the firewhiskey burning down my throat.

I looked back over at Harry and Ginny, who were in the middle of a heated make-out session. I sighed and got up out of the booth, taking my drink with me. I drank the rest of it, and put the glass back down on the table. I leaned against the table, and closed my eyes.

My head was spinning, I really _shouldn't _have drank six glasses of firewhiskey. I moaned, and brought my hands to my temples. _Fuck it, _I thought, _this is the first time I've ever done anything like this, and I'm going to make sure that it's damn good. _I smiled to myself, and reached over for another glass. Feeling like a rebel, I downed it again.

I ventured off to the dance floor, finding all sorts of people dancing. There was Pansy Parkinson, who was trying, but failing, to grind against Malfoy. I shuddered at the thought, and moved away. Pavarti and Seamus were dancing with each other, looking as if they were having a good time. I soon noticed that the dance floor was full of couples, and I gave up, heading back over to Ron, who was standing at the drinks table.

'Hey, 'Mione, whaddup?' he slurred out, as he grabbed a cauldron cake from the table. I chuckled at him, as I grabbed one too. I scoffed it down an started talking to Ron.

'So, did you get any girls, Ron?' I teased him, and he smiled drunkenly at me, and took a sip of his drink.

'Nah, none of the girls here are my type, yeno? They're either skanks or nerds, no one decent,' he sighed, and chugged the rest of his drink.

'Okay, I'm not leaving here without a girl now, see you later 'Mione,' he called back to me, as he vanished into the crowd.

I looked around, then took another drink from the table. Gulping it down, I welcomed the burning sensation with a smile, and I slammed the glass back down. I leaned back against the table.

Wow, my head was really spinning now. I moaned again, and walked out of the Great Hall. I leaned against the cool marble, and sank down to the floor, with my head between my knees. It was a lot calmer out here, than in the Great Hall, with the loud music and crowds of people.

After about five minutes of sitting there, I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up, and saw Dean Thomas standing in front of me, in his footballer's costume.

'You all right, Hermione?' he asked, and held out his hand. I grabbed it, and he helped me to my feet.

'Yeah, just a little bit tipsy,' I managed to get out, as I swayed on my feet. He laughed and steadied me.

'I think you're a little bit more than tipsy, want me to take you up to your room?' he asked, and I nodded, not being able to say anything else. He helped me get up the stairs, and up to the 6th floor where my room was. To get to my room, there was a slightly narrow corridor you had to go through, where Lara's portrait was.

As we headed down there, Dean stopped suddenly. I looked over to him, and he pushed me against the wall. I felt my head smack against cold marble of the corridor, and I moaned.

'Shut the fuck up,' he shouted at me, and crushed his lips to mine with such force, I knew they'd be bruised in the morning. I tried unsuccessfully to push him off me, but he was much bigger than me, and in my state, I couldn't have fought off a sheep.

What was he doing? I asked myself, as he held my wrists above my head.

I felt his tongue glide roughly along my bottom lip, and I gasped. He took advantage of this, and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I didn't want this, so I bit down. Hard. I heard him yelp.

'What the fuck did you do that for, you stupid bitch!' he yelled, and I felt the back of his hand collide with my cheek. I fell to the floor, as I clutched my stinging cheek. A few tears escaped, and my body shook with fear.

He grabbed my hair, and hauled me off the floor. I cried out, and his shoved me against the wall again, holding me by my neck, and clamping his other hand over my mouth. I whimpered.

'Play along, and you won't get hurt. Much,' he smirked, and took his hand off my mouth, before crushing my lips with his again. I thought about what Malfoy had said about Blaise being dangerous, but Blaise would never do this. I cried out, and tried to fight Dean off again, as I felt his free hand go under my dress. He wasn't amused.

'I told you to knock it off, you fucking whore,' he yelled, and shrunk back in fear. I heard him growl, and immediately shut up, I didn't want this to turn out worse than what it already was.

Again, his free hand found its way under my dress, and I felt it skim across my stomach, all the way up to my bra. I heard him chuckle against my lips.

'Who would have thought that Hermione Granger owned a _silk_ bra?' he laughed, 'Don't I get to see it?' He smirked, and started lifting the hem of my dress up.

'No!' I screamed out, and kneed him in the groin. I heard him yelp again, and saw him grab his crotch.

'You fucking bitch! You're going to regret that you fucking tamp!' he screamed at me, and punched me in the stomach. I screamed, and doubled over, falling to the floor again. I saw his foot coming before I actually felt it. It collided with my arm, before coming back again for more, only this time on my ribs. I screamed out in pain, as I felt them break.

He grabbed me by my arms, so rough I knew there would be a lot of bruising there tomorrow. He slapped me across the face, before slamming me back against the wall.

'Apologize. Now.' he growled at me. I whimpered again, and tried to shrink into the wall. He pressed harder against my arms, and I yelped.

'Now, you fucking whore,' he snarled.

'I-I.. I'm .. s-sorry..' I cried, and I saw his face twist into a smirk.

'That's better, but I think you could do it better... call me Master,' he grinned evilly, and I gasped. I felt him press against my arms even harder.

'I'msorrymaster,' I mumbled out, and turned my face away from him. I couldn't believe what was happening.

'I didn't hear that... say it agai-'

Suddenly, Dean went flying through the air, and I heard him land painfully on the ground. I collapsed on the floor, and my whole body shook with sobs. The pain in my ribs increased so much, I screamed when I fell to the floor, a wave of pain shooting through me. I heard Dean get up off the floor.

'What the fuck are you doing, Thomas?' I heard a familiar voice yell, and I looked up through my sobs to find a fuming Blaise standing at the end of the hallway, his wand pointing at Dean. I looked back over to Dean, who had just gotten to his feet, and was shaking with fear.

'Nothing, we were just making out, there's nothing wrong with that!' he yelled back at Blaise.

'That wasn't making out you sick bastard, that was nearly fucking _rape_,' Blaise screamed at him.

'She wanted it!' I heard Dean scream back, before being blasted back into the air by Blaise.

'Don't you _dare_,' Blaise screamed at him, 'She was trying to fight you off. Look at her! She's on the floor, crying her fucking eyes out,'

Dean looked over at me, with fear in his eyes.

'She's putting it on, she liked it!' he yelled back at Blaise, who was shaking with anger.

'Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Thomas. I heard her screaming from the 5th floor, and sprinted like fuck to get up here, and what do I find? You, crushing her against the fucking wall, telling her to call you master? You're a sick bastard, Thomas,' Blaise growled, and raised his wand again.

'Get the fuck out of here, Thomas, before I fucking kill you,' Blaise told him, and Dean sprinted past Blaise, out of sight.

As soon as he was gone, Blaise ran over to me, and knelt down beside me.

'Fuck, are you okay, 'Mione?' I heard him ask, but I couldn't answer him. I just cried more. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I moaned in pain, as my broken ribs moved, and my bad arm brushed against Blaise's chest. Blaise was now carrying me to Lara's portrait.

'Oh my! Is she okay?' Lara gasped.

'She's hurt bad, but I'll heal her. Night, Lara. Phoenix.' Blaise said, and I heard Lara's portrait swing open. I felt the warmness from the fire in the Common Room hit me, as Blaise walked over to my room.

'Fuck,' I heard him say, as he didn't know the password to my room.

'What's your password, Hermione?' he asked, and stroked my hair, but I couldn't say anything. My throat burned from the crying, as if I had just drank another glass of firewhiskey, and my ribs felt like the were on fire. I just sobbed more, and buried my head in his chest.

I heard him sigh, and he walked over to his room.

'Horntail,' he said, and the door to his room opened. I felt him step through, and walk to his bed. From what I could tell, his room was the same as mine, only in black, green and silver. I felt him pull back the bed covers, and lay me on his bed. I felt his hand press gently against my side, and I yelped. He sighed, and cast a healing charm. Right away, my ribs stopped aching, my arm stopped throbbing and the sharp pain in my stomach subside.

All of a sudden, I was surrounded by the cool satin sheets of his bed as I heard Blaise move away, into the bathroom, before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I awoke abruptly, bolting upright from the bed I knew wasn't mine. Frantically, I looked around, searching but seeing nothing in the darkness. I heard deep breathing coming from something beside me, and I looked down, to find Blaise sleeping beside me, <em>Fuck, <em>I thought, _how the hell did I get here? _I don't know how I ended up in Blaise's bed, but I noticed I still had on all of my clothes, even my shoes.

I looked over to the red glowing numbers on the clock beside the bed, which read 4:27. I moaned, as I felt my throbbing headache get worse. Suddenly, I remembered what happened, as it all came flooding back to me. The Halloween Ball. Firewhiskey. Harry and Ginny. More firewhiskey. Ron. Firewhiskey. Dean. Blaise. I gasped, as tears started falling.

How could Dean do that to me? I thought I knew him, I thought I would be safe with him. What would have happened if Blaise hadn't shown up? I didn't even want to think about that, and I felt myself start shaking, as the sobs over took, and I brought my hands to my face.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms snaked around me, and pulled me into a warm hug. I cried into Blaise's bare chest, and he rubbed my back. I could see all Blaise was wearing were a pair of black silk boxers.

'Shh... it's okay, he's gone now,' he soothed me, and rubbed circles on my back. A few moments later, the sobs stopped, and hiccups appeared. Blaise patted my back, as I buried my head further into his chest. I felt safe and secure in his embrace, the thought of Blaise being dangerous completely wiped from my mind, as I sat there, crying into him.

When the hiccuping stopped, I looked up at Blaise, and he stared down at me. I didn't know what drove me to do it, but I don't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

I could tell he wasn't expecting it, because he was frozen for a moment. Then, he snaked his arms around my waist, and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, much more gentle than Dean's rough and forceful kiss. I opened my lips, and felt him slip his tongue inside, exploring my mouth.

I intertwined my hands into his soft hair, and I felt him lift me on to his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and his hands found their way into my hair. He leaned down, until he was hovering over me. He broke the kiss, and looked down at me.

'Are you sure?' he asked, before I smashed my lips back to his, which was my version of 'yes'. I heard him moan, and I ran my hands up his chiselled chest, feeling his rock hard abs. Years of quidditch had definitely done this man some good.

I felt his hands find the hem of my dress, before breaking the kiss and lifting it over my head, leaving me in only my white silk bra and panties. I shuddered, as he kissed me again. I struggled to pull off my gladiator sandals, and took off my headband.

Blaise tore his lips off mine, before moving down to my neck. He started kissing my neck, before beginning to gently suck on the sensitive flesh there. I gasped, and I felt him smirk against my skin.

He continued moving down my body, leaving a trail of small kisses behind him. He stopped just before my breasts, and looked up at me, as he moved his arms behind my chest, and unclasped my bra, throwing it to the floor. I felt exposed as he ran his hands over my hard nipples, and then without warning, attached his mouth to my left breast.

I moaned, and arched my back. His left hand came up, and he started kneading my other breast, as I let out another moan. He switched, and his mouth now covered my right breast, whilst his right hand was now playing with my left breast.

He moved down my body, leaving another trail of kisses. He stopped when he came to my panties. He brought his hands up, and tugged them down my legs, before throwing them on the floor to join my bra. I was now completely exposed in front of him, and I tried covering myself up with my arms. He pushed them back.

'Don't, you're beautiful,' he whispered, and came back up to kiss me. This time, I broke the kiss, and pushed him down on the bed. I travelled down to his boxers, and saw the bulge that was there. I blushed, and grabbed at the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them down. Out of nowhere, his member popped up, and I gasped.

I heard Blaise chuckle, but he became silent as I ran my index finger down his length. I had never gone this far before, the most I had went was a few kisses with Victor Krum, and that was it. I heard Blaise inhaled sharply, and I giggled.

I couldn't believe this was happening, sure I had a crush on Blaise, but I never though that this would ever happen. I thought he was way out of my league, and being best friends with Draco Malfoy didn't help either.

Even though I had never gone this far before, I could tell Blaise was big. He had to be at least 9 inches. I gulped, how was that ever going to fit? Blaise looked up, and found me staring. He smiled down at me.

'Have you ever went this far, Hermione?' he asked gently as he stroked my face. I shook my head, as I leaned into his touch. He got up off the bed, and lifted me up. Setting me down on the bed, he hovered over me again, kissing me.

He moved down again, until this time he stopped between my thighs. He spread my legs, and then he subtly, ran his tongue along my slit. I moaned and threw my head back. What this man could do with his tongue was going to drive me crazy.

Suddenly, he pushed a finger inside of me, and I arched my back in pleasure. He began thrusting his finger in and out, as he continued licking. I couldn't take it much longer, the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach was getting bigger, nearly unbearable. I moaned again.

'Please... Please, Blaise,' I begged. He chuckled, and inserted another finger. I moaned and then my world exploded. I screamed out in ecstasy, as he removed his fingers. I felt his tongue slide along my slit, lapping up my juices.

I was breathing heavily, and I felt Blaise hover over me once again. He kissed me, and I could taste myself on his lips. I felt his member grinding against me, and I couldn't help but moan again. Blaise broke the kiss, and looked me in the eye.

'Are you sure?' he asked, his hands knotted into my hair. I stroked the back of his head, and nodded.

'I'm sure,' I assured him. He kissed me.

'It's going to hurt a bit,' he warned me, and I nodded again.

'I'm ready' I told him, and I felt him gently push himself into me. He stopped as soon as he met resistance, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

'I'll do it quick,' he murmured, before thrusting into me. I bit down on my lip to prevent from shouting out, the pain was intense. I felt more tears escape, and Blaise kissed them away. I opened my eyes, and found him staring down at me, his eyes full of concern.

I slowly nodded my head, and I felt him pull out. The pain was all but gone, replaced with a pleasant feeling. I moaned, and he grinned. He thrust back in to me.

'Oh God, you're so tight,' he moaned, whilst slowly thrusting in and out. I moaned out, and rocked my hips to match his thrusts. We got a good rhythm going, and I felt the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach appear again. I felt my walls clench around him, as I screamed out in pleasure.

'Blaise!' I screamed, as he held my hands above my head, and thrust into me, hard. I liked it rough.

'Mmm... harder, Blaise!' I moaned, and he complied. Suddenly, I felt my world explode with pleasure again for the second time tonight. Blaise grunted, before slamming back into me one more time, as I felt him release inside of me.

Covered in sweat, I felt him roll off me. I looked down, and saw his member covered in cherry-red blood. My blood. I heard him mutter a quick _scourgify_, and the blood was gone.

Panting, I looked over to him, and found him staring at me. We stared at each intensely for about five minutes, before he reached over to me and pulled me onto his chest. I felt him wrap the cool satin sheets around us, as I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

'I love you,' he whispered, before I drifted off to sleep on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe thanks to my reviewers :) I think I'll keep this story up. So what did you think? Exciting enough for you guys? :) R&amp;R<strong>

**Julie  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up

I could feel the sun from the windows beating down on the bare skin of my back, as I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying face down, with my arms sprawled across a toned chest. I smiled to myself, remembering the events of last night. I opened my eyes wider, and looked up at Blaise, who was still asleep. His arms were coiled around me, locking me in his embrace, not that I minded. I sighed, and snapped my eyes shut, not wanting to disturb his sleep.

My efforts were wasted though, as Blaise moved under me. He moaned, before opening his eyes. Our eyes locked, before he smiled down at me, and bent his head down to kiss me. I giggled, and kissed back. His arms hauled me up his chest, bringing me closer to him. His lips left mine, and he laughed.

'Good morning,' he whispered into my ear. I brought my hands up to intertwine them into his hair, and crashed my lips against his again.

'Good morning to you too,' I whispered against his lips. We broke apart, and I pushed myself off his chest. Getting up off the bed, I stood up and stretched, feeling a little stiff in places.

'Nice view...' I heard Blaise laugh from the bed, as I realised I was still naked. I grabbed a cushion of the floor and chucked it at him. I watched as he dodged the cushion, and grabbed a bigger one of the bed. Damn him and his quidditch skills, I thought, when the cushion he threw at me came crashing against my shoulder. I laughed, and ran away from him into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, and locked it.

I slid down the door, laughing as I heard him run to the door, only to be blocked by my locking charm. Suddenly, there was silence in Blaise's bedroom, I could hear nothing through the door. Confused, I rose from the floor, and pressed my ear against the oak of the bathroom door. Nothing. Then the other door burst open, and I screamed, lunging forwards.

Blaise came striding through the door, holding back fits of laughter at my scared face. I shot him a death glare, as he came towards me smirking. I felt myself backing up against the wall, remembering the _other_ events from last night. I felt vulnerable and scared, alone in a bathroom... naked. I gulped, as Blaise's hands came up to the walls on either sides of me, blocking me in.

'Where were you running to, huh?' he breathed against my neck. I shivered, and bit my bottom lip. His head snapped up when he felt me shiver, and I saw his eyes fill with worry.

'Fuck, I forgot, Hermione,' he murmured, and his arms dropped.

'I-it's okay...' I mumbled, and locked my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I felt safe, secure in his arms. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, all of my fears from the last minutes vanishing. I held him close.

'We should probably get dressed, it's almost 1 o'clock...' Blaise whispered, and I groaned.

'We slept that long? At least it's not a school day... God, I'm never having... how many, eight? Eight glasses of firewhiskey ever again. Hell, at this rate I don't think I'll have firewhiskey ever again. My head is pounding,' I moaned, as I only noticed my headache now, and leaned my head against his chest. He chuckled, and his hand rubbed my back.

'I know a quick antidote that can help? I always keep a few spare... just in case,' he laughed, and let go of me.

'That would be great,' I mumbled, and followed him back into his room. He walked over to his bed, before disappearing under it. He reappeared a few moments later with a wooden box. He fell onto the bed, and motioned me over to sit beside him. I dropped down beside him, and stared at the box in his lap.

He ran his index finger down the middle of the wooden lid, and I watched as the box creaked, and the lid disappeared, leaving the contents of the box open. From what I could see; a few loose notes or letters, a variety of potion vials, each containing a different coloured substance, an aged quill, and an old photograph.

Blaise reached into the box, and stole a vial. When the vial left the box, along with Blaise's hand, the lid of the box reappeared. Blaise handed me the vial.

I looked at it. On the vial, there was a small scrap of paper glued onto the glass, reading '_headache __hangover cure_'.The potion was a light shade of green, and was swirling around inside. I looked back up at Blaise.

'The best way is to chug it,' he encouraged. Cautiously, I removed the cork from the vial, and the smell of apples hit me. I smiled, and looked over at Blaise, as I threw my head back and chugged the potion. It tasted like apples too.

As soon as the potion was sliding down my throat, my head cleared. I relaxed my muscles, and sighed.

'It worked then?' Blaise teased beside me, and held his hand out for the vial. I handed it to him, and wiped my lips with the back of my hand, nodding. He dropped it through the lid of the box, and it made a thud, but the glass didn't shatter. He slid the box back under the bed, and stood up.

'We should really get dressed, your friends are going to start worrying about you, and that means they'll be here soon,'

I sighed, before standing up beside him. I headed for the bathroom again.

'Yeah, I'm going for a shower,' I called behind me.

'I could join you?' he teased

* * *

><p>Blaise was right. Ginny came snooping just after I stepped out of the shower.<p>

'Where's Harry and Ron?' I asked Ginny, and dried my hair with my wand.

'Ron is extremely hungover…with Lavender.' She groaned, and shuddered at the thoughtI tried not to picture that, and walked into my wardrobe, grabbing a pair of ripped jeans and a nice top, 'and I think that Harry is passed out on the Common Room floor,'

'Don't even want to think about it,' I told her, as I pulled my jeans on.

'So where did you disappear to last night? Apparently I was looking for you for an hour, but I really don't remember…' she laughed, and I imagined Ginny roaming the Great Hall drunk.

'I had about 8 or 9 glasses of firewhiskey… so I decided in my drunken state that it was probably a good idea to head to bed, which I am glad I did,' I lied. Ginny scoffed.

'Come on, Hermione, I'm not Harry or Ron, what really happened? Spill… now.' She demanded, and lay down on my bed. I groaned inwardly, what was I supposed to tell her? I got drunk and slept with Blaise? No way.

'That's what happened, Ginny, even when I'm drunk I'm the sensible one,' I laughed at her, and slipped on my top. She rolled her eyes.

'I'm disappointed you don't trust me, Hermione,' she fake cried, 'I tell you everything!' and brought her hands to cover her face.

'Oh give over,' I told her, and threw a cushion at her face.

'Why won't you spill? That's not being a very good friend.' She told me, with a playful smirk on her lips. I laughed, and walked into the bathroom.

'There's nothing to spill, I've told you,' I called from the sink, as I brushed my hair.

'Oh yeah? Then where's your costume from last night?' she yelled back. Crap. It was still on the floor. In Blaise's room.

'Eh… spilled too much firewhiskey and a few cauldron cakes on it, so I gave it down to the house elves,' I shouted back at her, the lie sounding calm and confident.

'Fine… if you won't tell me, then I guess I'll leave…' she shouted, and a few seconds later she was standing beside me in the bathroom.

'Bye…' she said, before bolting for the door on the right. The door to Blaise's room.

Before I could even move, she'd burst through the door, falling in a heap on the floor.

'GINNY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' I screamed at her, running through the threshold. Ginny jumped to her feet, and her head snapped in all directions.

'Nothing… I.. eh… fell?' she tried, smiling sheepishly from the floor. I shook my head at her, and held my hand out, helping her off the floor. Looking around, I noticed that my clothes were not on the floor, they weren't here at all.

'Ginny?' I said, giving her a tell-me-now-before-I-hex-you look, which she cringed away from.

'Alright… I thought you slept with Blaise,' she groaned, and quickly stole a glance at the bundle of messy emerald green sheets. A faint blush had flooded her cheeks.

'Really? Come on, Gin, I'm not that bad,' I laughed at her, 'Let's get out of here before Blaise comes back and asks us why we've suddenly decided to explore his room.'

I hushed her out of the room, through the bathroom and back into mine. She slumped onto the bed, and ruffled her red hair. I grabbed a tube of mascara from my bag, and walked over to the large mirror on my wall.

'What made you think I slept with Blaise?' I asked her calmly, applying mascara to my thick lashes. I stared at her through the mirror, noticing she shifted uncomfortably on my bed.

'That you left early last night, while you were drunk, and I noticed Blaise left too, then I couldn't see your clothes this morning, and your bed looks as if it hadn't been slept in….' she muttered, the red tinge on her cheeks deepening.

'I left early last night _because_ I was drunk,' I laughed, ' and I already told you about giving the house elves my clothes, because they practically begged me once I accidently called Giddy into my room, and I always make my bed after I get out,' I lied, running a brush through my hair.

'Oh… I guess that makes sense now,' she mumbled, nodding her head. I was surprised how easily Ginny accepted my nonsense story, as she usually didn't give up until she had facts in front of her, proving her right or wrong.

Smiling into the mirror, I coated my lips in a soft pink gloss. Lifting my wand of the table, I silently cast a straightening spell, watching my hair flatten itself out. Happy with my appearance, I turned around to face Ginny, who was lying down on my bed, her eyes closed.

'Come on, Gin, hopefully there's still food in the hall!' I shouted, and she sat up, yawning.

'Fine! I'm coming,' she screamed back, even though we were only feet apart. We both laughed, and Ginny stood up, stretching to the ceiling.

'Once I get some food in me, I'll be fine,' I said, as I rubbed my head. We walked through the door, and the door to my room slammed shut, the portrait returning to its usual place.

'Why don't you have a splitting headache like the rest of us?' Ginny questioned, as we walked through the Common Room, out of the portrait into the corridor.

'Blaise was fixing up a hangover cure, and made me some too. You should have felt the throbbing pain I had for all of thirty minutes,' I said to her, nudging her with my shoulder. A grin spread across her face.

'Merlin, the agony!' she mimicked, clutching her head in mock pain. We walked down the corridor, coming to the towering doors of the Great Hall.

'Is that where the rest of the school have disappeared as well, then?' I asked, as the doors split, revealing the very few amount of students in the hall. The only Gryffindor 6th and 7th Years were Neville, Seamus, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson.

'You should see the mess of the Common Room,' Ginny giggled, when we walked up to sit beside Neville, 'Harry didn't even make it up the stairs, I think he's still on the floor beside the fire.'

Neville looked up when we sat down opposite him, grabbing some toast of the table. He grinned at us.

'Hey guys, I'm glad I'm not the only one up,' He laughed, closing his herbology book.

'Yeah, according to Ginny, the Gryffindor Common Room is a mess,' I told him, picking off pieces of toast.

'Yeah, you can hardly walk through it. I never remember the parties being that bad when I was in first year, imagine what the first years had to see when they got up this morning…eugh,' he fake shivered, earning a laugh from Ginny and I.

'It was a good party though,' I added, trying to avoid thinking about the aftermath of the party, 'Hell, even I got drunk, I think I had about eight or nine glasses of firewhiskey last night,'

'Whoa, seriously? Didn't think you'd be the type to drink Hermione, though I did have a glass or two, 'he mumbled, stuffing a sausage into his mouth.

'Here come the drunken cavalry,' Ginny whispered in my ear, and I turned around to find Harry and Ron staggering towards us. Both of their hairs were dishevelled, Harry's even more so. Ron had his t-shirt on backwards, and I could see odd socks peeping out from under his jeans.

I giggled and turned back to Ginny, just as Harry and Ron took a seat beside us. They dumped themselves down, and immediately started piling their plates high. Ron drained the glass of juice that appeared in front of him, before he had finished piling his plate.

Ginny rolled her eyes and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

'Umm… have a good night, guys?' I asked them, trying to repress from laughing. Harry looked over at me, his bloodshot eyes turning into slits.

'We know, 'Mione… we shouldn't have been drinking that much,' he groaned, and I could barely hold back a wave of giggles.

'I don't care how much you drank, Harry, I had about eight or nine glasses of firewhiskey last night, that would make me such a hypocrite,' I grinned as his eyes widened in shock.

'Really? Didn't think you had it in you,' he laughed, shaking his head, for a moment forgetting his splitting hangover. He groaned, and clutched his head.

'So I'm taking that as a yes?' I began tearing a piece of bacon apart, popping a piece into my mouth. Maybe McGonagall knew some of the students would be… delayed for breakfast, and kept the food going.

'Yeah, if I could remember it all,' he grunted, 'I woke up like an hour ago beside the fire in the Common Room, surrounded by people. I think I saw a few Ravenclaws in there as well,'

'What about you, Ron?' I asked, thinking about Lavender. He looked up from eating, his mouth full. He reached for the new glass of pumpkin juice which had appeared, and took a giant gulp to wash down his breakfast.

'Ahh… yeah, I guess, the sober part more. According to Lavender, I was all over her until she dragged me up to her room and jumped on me,' he groaned, as if remembering a bad memory. I had flinched when he'd said dragged, forcing myself to not remember, to focus on the present.

'Oh, lovely,' I teased, and finished off my food. Ron was nearly finished his, only two pieces of bacon and a sausage were left on his plate. Harry was taking his time, as if not having the energy to scoff down the whole plate at once. Even Ginny still had two pieces of toast and a piece of bacon left.

'I think I'm gonna go a walk, the weather looks great,' I said, and stood up, 'Come find me in my Common Room when you guys are finished, you know the password.'

'Okay, see you later, 'Mione,' Ginny called, and I saw that Harry and Ron waved, their mouths full of food.

* * *

><p>I strode out of the Great Hall, watching other late comers wobble down the Grand Staircase, barely able to keep awake.<p>

I saw Pavarti and Lavender come down the stairs, both fully awake and active. Must be a hangover potion too. They both smiled at me and waved, before walking arm-in-arm into the Great Hall.

I stepped outside, and a cool breeze swept along my face. It was warm out, probably the last of the warmer weather, and the trees were beginning to turn brown. There were a few students outside, but mostly those who weren't at the Halloween Ball. I saw a 1st Year Slytherin girl looking lost around one of the large oak trees, so I walked over to her.

'Hey, are you okay? You look lost,' I said, and she looked up at me through piercing violet eyes, smiling sheepishly.

'Yeah,' she admitted,' I was just out for a walk, but then I lost my friend Gemma, I think she went back inside,'

'Oh okay, want me to take you to the entrance?' I offered, and she beamed at me. The girl had shoulder-length dark brown hair, which was naturally curled. Her skin was olive toned, and flawless, not a single blemish on it.

'Oh yes please, I'm Lindsay Zabini,' she said.

'It's just up here, Lindsay, I'm Hermione Granger, I don't suppose you're Blaise's sister?' I smiled back at her, before taking her to the Entrance Hall.

'Yeah, I am,' she grinned, 'He's Head Boy this year,'

'I know, I'm Head Girl, your brother's very nice,' I told her, and she smiled.

'He's always nice, he helps me with my homework sometimes, and last week he rescued my cat Tiffy from the Whomping Willow,'

I could see the love in her eyes when she spoke about her brother, and I smiled. We were coming up to the Entrance Hall now, where 1st Year Ravenclaw girl with blonde hair was waiting.

'Gemma!' Lindsay yelled, and the blonde looked over at us, her sweet face turning into a smile as she spotted us. We walked over to her, and the smile grew.

'Where on earth did you go, Lindsay?' she asked.

'I got lost, but Hermione showed me the way back,' Lindsay said, and gestured to me, her beautiful face smiling as well.

'Thanks,' Gemma grinned, before the two girls waved and turned to walk back inside.

I smiled to myself, and turned around to walk down to the lake. I didn't see anyone else I knew, only a group of 3rd year Hufflepuffs.

The sun was emerging from behind a cloud, its rays beating down on my skin. I saw the hill I would always visit to study before I had my own Common Room, or I would just visit it when the weather was good.

There was a growing oak tree perched on the top, the perfect place to rest. I climbed up the small hill, squinting as the sun fully appeared in the sky, directly above my oak tree.

I dumped myself down under the tree when I reached the top, and leaned my head against the soft wood of its trunk. I closed my eyes, feeling the cool breeze swirl around me and the soft sun rays against my skin. The only sounds I could hear were the water in the lake swaying from side to side, and a few birds singing in the distance. The whole scene was extremely calming and peaceful.

_Crunch. _My eyes snapped open, to find a figure climbing up my hill, their feet crunching against the crisp grass. I slid my wand from my pocket, and sat up straight and alert.

The figure appeared at the top of the hill, doubled over and breathing heavily. I stood up.

Suddenly, they stood up straight, and for the first time I saw who it was.

Dean.

'Stupefy!' I screamed, and Dean was violently knocked backwards, which sent him rolling back down the hill, and I heard him scream from the shock, and the pain.

I didn't look back as I tore down the side of the hill, sprinting back up to the castle. I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't resist looking back.

Dean had obviously just scrambled to his feet, and was now staggering after me.

'Hermione! Wait!' he yelled, but I ignored him, and kept running. I saw the same group of Hufflepuffs, who looked confused as I bolted past them , breaking their group apart.

I didn't stop when I saw Snape, who gave me a weird look, but I was well past him and back into the school before I even slowed down. I ran into the broom cupboard opposite the Great Hall, and slammed the door shut. I lay against the door panting, and I heard heavy footsteps run past the cupboard. I waited a few moments before daring to move.

I took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. I poked my head out a fraction, not seeing any sight of Dean.

_You can't hide from him forever, Hermione, you know it, _a voice in my head whispered, but I shook it off, and cautiously stepped out of the broom cupboard.

I closed the door quietly, and then looked around quickly. There were a few people in the Entrance Hall, but none of them seemed to notice their Head Girl tearing in the door and jumping into a broom cupboard, they were all in conversation with one another.

I gulped, and made my way back to my Common Room. I was wary on the way up, every sound made me jump, and every person I didn't know freaked me out. I made it to the floor my room was on, and I was about to turn the corridor to get to my Common Room, when I heard voices at the end of it.

'C'mon, I know she's here, just let me talk to her!' I heard Dean roar.

'For the last time, she's not here, Dean! As if I would even let you near her, now get the fuck outta here before I curse you' Blaise growled back, before the portrait door slammed shut.

Without making a sound, I tip-toed behind one of the tapestries in the corridor, and pressed myself up against the wall. I held my breath, as I heard thunderous footsteps walking by, and Dean's arrogant voice quietly cursing Blaise.

When I was sure he was gone, I bolted out from under the golden tapestry, and ran down the corridor, my footsteps echoing off the cold marble.

'Phoenix,' I whispered to the portrait, gasping for breath as the portrait swung open. I stumbled in, as the portrait closed itself over, and I finally felt safe.

'Hermione?' came a voice from the corner, and I looked over to see Blaise lounging in an armchair, reading one of his books. He immediately stood up when he saw my scared expression.

He dumped his book on the arm of his chair, and crossed the space between us in three long strides. He wrapped his arms around me, and I melted into him. I drilled my head into his chest, and he buried his face into my hair.

'What happened?' he whispered into my hair, as he ran his hands up and down my back. I took a deep breath.

'I was sitting outside... by the lake, and then all of a sudden, Dean appeared,' Blaise growled, 'So I freaked out and hexed him, then ran up to the castle, but he... he chased after me, so I hid in the broom closet until he went by. I... I came up here after, but I heard him talking to you so I hid behind the gold tapestry out there, then I ran in here when he was gone.' I felt tell-tale tears drip down my cheeks.

I knew I shouldn't be so scared of him, or be crying over him, but I couldn't help it.

'Don't worry,' he hushed me, rubbing circles into my back, 'I won't let him near you.' I nodded into him, wiping tears with the back of my hand.

We stood like that for a minute. I wiped more tears from my eyes, and pulled myself out of his embrace.

'You okay?' he whispered.

'Yeah... I-I'm fine, I just want to talk about something,' I muttered. He led me over to the sofa, and we both sat down in front of a blazing fire.

'What is it?' he asked, as he leaned back into the plush sofa. I did the same.

'What... what are we?' I asked, 'you know, what are we gonna do after last night?' Blaise looked over at me, smiling softly.

'What do you want to do? Or be for that matter.' He asked. I bit my bottom lip, and averted my eyes to the fire, watching the flames.

'I don't know,' I mumbled.

'Do you want some space, Hermione?' He asked, and rubbed my knee. I scooted over beside him, and leaned my head against his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me again.

'Does it look like I want space?' I whispered. He chuckled.

'No, no it doesn't.'

I looked up at him, just as he looked down at me. His eyes locked with mine, and before I knew it, his lips came crashing down on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one took so long guys, I had <em>so much <em>revision for my A-levels this past month, and you guys know they're extremely important. I'll try and update sooner, most of my revision is out of the way, so the next update shouldn't be that long :) So what did you think of this chaper? Any constructive critism is welcome :) Please R&R!**

**Julie  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A trip gone wrong

Blaise brought his hands up to my face, and my arms locked around his neck.

'I definitely don't want space,' I whispered against his soft lips, and his tongue slid its way into my mouth.

We broke apart, and I was gasping for breath.

'How about we continue this in my room?' he teased, picking me up bridal-style, and carrying me to his bedroom.

'Horntail,' Blaise mumbled to the portrait, before bringing his head down to kiss me as he stepped through the threshold. He walked over to his bed, and set me down on the cool satin sheets. He leaned down, so he was hovering over me on his bed. His portrait slammed shut, just as I grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him down for another heated kiss.

His hands found their way up to my top, before yanking it off, leaving me and my bra and jeans. He ran his hands along my stomach, and I shivered, as they slid around my back, to unclasp my bra. I couldn't help but moan against his lips. _Click. _My bra was off, joining my top on the other side of the room. I broke away from his soft lips.

I giggled, and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest. My hands ran down his chest by their own accord, and I felt his do the same.

'Round two?' he whispered against my ear.

'Oh yes,' I laughed, and I flipped him over, so I was on top. My fingers found the button on his jeans, and I tore them off, leaving him in his black silk boxers, which looked _far _too tight for him right now.

I straddled him, and I could feel his member through the fabric of my jeans. I kissed him hard.

'Someone's a little excited to see me,' I giggled.

'Oh yes he is...' Blaise moaned. My hands travelled down, until they found the waistband of his boxers, and I pulled them off him slowly. I watched, as his cock bounced out of his boxers.

'You still have clothes on,' he breathed, and flipped me around again so he was on top. His hands intertwined themselves into my hair.

'Hermione?'

Blaise tore his hands out of my hair, and snapped my head up. I stared at him, my eyes widening. He bolted off the bed, as I _accio_ed my bra and top over. _Shit. _I'd forgotten about Harry, Ron and Ginny, and now they were in my Common Room. _Thank God they didn't know the password for my room._

I ran blindly through the bathroom into my room, pulling on my bra and top as I ran. I stumbled over to the mirror. I smoothed my wild hair down, and fixed myself up, before I took numerous deep breaths and walked out into the Common Room.

'Hey guys,' I said, hoping my voice sounded calm. I walked out to find them all lounging on the plush sofa in front of the fire. They looked up when I walked out, and I had forgotten about Harry and Ron's aggressive hangovers. I couldn't help myself but laugh at their still bloodshot eyes and messed appearances.

'Though you were going for a walk?' Ginny asked. Her face twisted into an evil smile, as her eyes flickered to the door of Blaise's room. I raised my eyebrow at her as I threw myself down on the armchair.

'It's too cold to be outside in just this, so I came up here instead,' I told her, as Harry moaned into his hands.

'Merlin, have you guys never heard of a hangover potion?' Ginny snapped at them. Ron tried to shoot her a glare, but failed. Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes.

'If you're going to be like this, then at least do it in the comfort of Gryffindor Tower... up in your dorms... in your beds... behind the curtains... passed out...with a silencing spell around it,' she teased. Harry and Ron looked desperately at each other, before they both managed a nod and clambered out of the portrait, mumbling inaudible goodbyes.

As soon as the portrait had shut, Ginny had turned on me.

'You _are_ sleeping with him!' she rejoiced, clapping her hands. Her face was flushed with excitement. I gave her a pleading look, and then pushed myself out of my cosy armchair. I headed into my room, with Ginny following behind me like an excited puppy.

As soon as she was through, I shut the portrait door behind her, and cast a silencing charm around the room. I checked to make sure the bathroom door wasn't still open, before I dumped myself down my bed, trying to bury myself in its silky sheets as they pooled around my face.

I felt the bed dip beside me, and Ginny's hands roughly push me over, so I was lying face up.

'"There's nothing to spill, Ginny!"' she quoted me smugly, grinning from ear to ear. I groaned.

'Why didn't you tell me? It's not as if I was going to tell Harry or Ron,' she laughed, falling back onto the bed.

'I...I honestly don't know,' I admitted, 'I guess I just didn't think you'd understand... sort of,'

'As much as I want to gloat about this,' she smirked, then her face grew into excitement, 'now will you _please_ spill? When did it first happen? What was it like? Oh my god, are you two ... _a couple _now?' she gasped, and brought her hands up to her mouth, her brown eyes widening.

I shoved her on the arm, and pulled myself up into a sitting position. She did the same.

'Well... I don't really know, to be honest, Gin.' I sighed, 'but to answer your other questions, the first time was only last night, just after the Ball,'

'How was it?' she asked, eager to hear my every word. Her eyes were focused on my face, and her mouth was no longer the smug smirk it was, a genuine interested smile replaced it.

'Amazing,' I giggled, and I couldn't help myself as my cheeks grew redder.

'Tell me the whole story, I want every single detail. Start from when you left the Great Hall,' she told me, casually leaning back against the wooden bed post. I gulped, just as memories flooded through my head of what else happened after I left the Great Hall. I needed to tell someone, only three people knew, and one of them was the slimy git who did it.

I looked at Ginny's expecting face, before taking a deep breath. My eyes locked onto hers, and I started.

'Okay... I'll tell you everything... but you c_annot _tell anyone else, Gin. Seriously.' I warned her.

She nodded eagerly, as I launched straight into my story.

Ginny's face quickly changed from excited, to concerned, to infuriated, as I came to the part with Dean. She looked ready to kill when I had finished that part.

'Oh my god, what a fucking dick! I'm gonna kill his sorry ass!' Ginny growled, jumping off the bed and charging towards the portrait. I lunged for my wand, and cast a locking charm on the door, just as her hand wrapped around the handle.

'No, Ginny, you can't!' I yelled at her, crossing the room to stand in front of her. She was shaking, with her hands balled in fists at her sides. I grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her. She pushed herself out of my grasp.

'What a fucking scum bag! Why are you protecting him, Hermione?' she yelled at me, as she started pacing across the rug on the floor of my room, 'he doesn't deserve that!'

'Ginny, please,' I pleaded, and she stopped pacing to come and stand beside me.

'Imagine it got out, imagine everyone in the school knew how weak I was, how defenceless,' I ignored her sympathetic looks, 'how their Head Girl couldn't fight off an attacker, what would they think?' My voice broke on the last word, and telltale tears were dripping down my cheeks.

Ginny wrapped her arms around me, and squeezed.

'I see what you mean... but you still can't let him get away with it,' she said.

'I know... but what can I do?' I said back to her.

'Let me take care of that,' she laughed, as she released me and we both stood up straight. I wiped the tears on my cheeks away, and rubbed my eyes, glad I didn't put any makeup on.

'Come on, want to go somewhere?' she asked, and I nodded, 'how about Hogsmeade? You can go there any time you want because you're Head Girl,' she smiled.

'That sounds like a great idea, at least we know we won't be missed by Harry and Ron,' I giggled, as Ginny pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>The weather seemed duller, as Ginny and I stepped out onto the courtyard. I saw Blaise's sister Lindsay and her friend Gemma standing over beside one of the trees, giggling as a 2nd Year Ravenclaw Boy walked past them.<p>

I smiled gently and waved to them as we headed past them to Hogsmeade. My eyes kept flickering back and forth between faces of people we met on our path, to sudden movement in bushes, which would turn out just to be an animal or the wind, and my head would snap around when I heard sound behind me.

I'm sure Ginny noticed my erratic behaviour, but she didn't give me any signs that she did, she just kept to the path. I could feel the weather worsening, so I stopped Ginny.

'Accio coat!' I shouted, as Ginny whipped her wand out to do the same. I gazed up to the window of my room, on one of the turrets of the towers. I blob of red zoomed out of the open window, and came flying towards us. I noticed a blue blur from the window to the Girl's Dormitory in Gryffindor Tower zooming towards us too, just as my red winter coat came crashing into my awaiting arms.

I sighed with relief when I pulled on my coat, as the warm fabric surrounded me. I buttoned up the front, and stuffed my hands into its toasty pockets. I spun around, and found Ginny fixing the collar on her blue jacket, and then burying her hands into the pockets of it too. I grinned at her, and we started walking down the path again.

It didn't seem like a long walk to Hogsmeade with Ginny. When we reached the small town, I turned to her.

'Where to first then?' I asked her. She bit her lip, and looked around before answering.

'Honeydukes, I could really do with some sugar in my system right now, and I heard they got some sort of new fudge in,' she said to me, and nodded, before we both began walking to Honeydukes.

Even without the crowds of excited Hogwarts students filling the small sweet shop up, Honeydukes was still bustling with customers. When we stepped through the door, I saw a group of children over beside the Gummy Wands, pretending to have a duel, a group of witches huddling around something in the middle of the store, two wizards piling their bucket with Acid Pops and Pepper Imps, a group of teenage witches awing at the Pixie Puffs, and Fred and George Weasley filling up a bucket with multicoloured sweets from the variety of jars lining the whole west wall of the shop.

'Fred! George!' I yelled over to them, and their red heads snapped around to look at us, grinning from ear to ear. They both turned and came striding over to us, enveloping us in giant bear hugs.

'Well if it isn't our little sister and favourite bookworm. What are you guys doing out here? It's not a Hogsmeade visit already is it?' George asked us.

'Nah, we're just down here cause 'Mione's Head Girl and she can go anytime she wants,' Ginny explained. Both of them nodded.

'That's cool, I'm gonna go pay for these, George,' Fred added, and then pushed past the group of witches to get to the till.

'So how are the both of you?' I asked George, as I picked up a handful of the Chocolate Cauldrons, and threw it into the empty plastic bucket I had picked up on the way in. Ginny wandered over to the jars on the wall, picking up another plastic bucket on the way.

'We're good, we're good. We're just on our break from the shop,' he smiled, 'apparated over here to get some lunch' he winked. I laughed.

'A very healthy lunch, how's the shop going?' I asked, throwing some Wriggling Jelly Worms into my bucket.

'Great, lots and lots of business, and there'll be a lot more once the Hogwarts kids get down, we're getting some new stuff in as well,' he grinned, as Fred came back with his bucket overflowing with all kinds of Honeydukes sweets.

'Only 10 gallons, George,' Fred shouted, and buried his hand in his bucket, pulling out a variety of sweets and shoving them into his mouth. Ginny came back over, with a rainbow of sweets filling her bucket.

'Come on then, I want to get to the Three Broomsticks before it's too full,' she shouted, heading over to the till with her purse in hand.

'I guess that's my cue to leave, I still need to fill this bucket though, bye guys!' I called to the twins, and they waved and left the shop, taking a mouthful of sweets each.

I skipped over to the display by the window, staring at some of the new fudge, which looked divine. I took one of the sample pieces and popped it into my mouth. It melted in my mouth, and tasted delicious. I grabbed a roll of them which were wrapped in shiny plastic, and placed them into my bucket.

I stepped over to the wall of sweets, gazing up at the jars lining the shelves. A rainbow of colour, every sweet imaginable, covering the wall. I dipped my hand into the jar containing the Multi-flavoured Cubes, taking a handful. I grabbed some more sweets, until my bucket was nearly full.

'Come one, Hermione!' Ginny called from the till, and I sighed. Her bucket had now been replaced with a bag that she was trying to stuff into her coat. I walked over to her, taking a Strawberry Twizzler Lolly of the stand and my purse out of my pockets.

I paid, and we headed towards the Three Broomsticks pub.

The Three Broomsticks wasn't as busy at Ginny had made it out to be; only a few people actually occupied the small pub. There were a few wizards sitting in a booth beside the bar, with numerous empty glasses littering their table. Three witches were giggling together at a table beside the window, pointing and sniggering at the people walking by. An old wizard sat miserably in a booth in the corner by himself, slowly sipping a firewhiskey, with his stringy grey hair falling into his face.

Ginny led us to a booth near the window, but away from the giggling witches. I tore off my coat, and threw it down on the bench of the booth, and Ginny did the same. I dumped myself down onto the bench.

'I'll go get us some drinks.' She said.

'Butterbeer please,' I called after her, and pulled out the bag of multicoloured sweets from my coat. I dipped my hand into the bag, and pulled out a few Wriggling Jelly Worms, stuffing them into my mouth. I bit down on them, and the sweet fruity juices squirted around my mouth.

I saw a group of people go by the window, wearing black, with red and yellow scarves. I did a double take, and saw it was a group of Gryffindors. I was confused, it wasn't a Hogsmeade trip today, I knew because I was the one who planned those. Which meant they weren't supposed to be here. I got up of my seat, and ran out through the door of the pub.

The group was heading back the way Ginny and I came, towards Honeydukes. I ran to catch up with them.

'Hey!' I called out to them, and one of them turned around. It was Seamus Finnegan.

'Seamus, what are you doing here?' I asked him, when I caught up to him. His eyes widened.

'You're not supposed to be here, Seamus.' I told him.

'H-Hermione, oh my god, don't mention this to Professor McGonagall,' he stuttered, before the rest of his friends saw me, and sprinted off to Honeydukes. Seamus tried to do the same, but I grabbed his collar before he could get out of reach.

'What are you doing here, Seamus?' I asked him again.

'We snuck outta the school,' he spat out. I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, I kind of got that, why?' I asked him, shaking him.

'D-Dean wanted to go a walk down here and get some stuff from the joke shop and Honeydukes,' my hands went numb, and Seamus' collar slipped out of my grasp.

'D-Dean?' I stuttered, as Seamus took a step back.

'You didn't hear it from me, see ya 'Mione,' he said, before sprinting after his friends. I stumbled backwards, until my back hit the wall of a building. Dean was here... but he was _not _with that group. _Oh my God. _

I shook my head, I needed to get back to Hogwarts now... I needed to get back to Ginny. My head was fuzzy, I couldn't remember which was the Three Broomsticks was. Left... I think it was left.

I turned and ran left, stumbling a bit. An older group of wizards were walking by me as I ran, and I kept my head down and bolted forward. Ginny... need to get to Ginny. I took a sharp turn right, only to find an alleyway. Maybe it came out at the Three Broomsticks. I ran blindly forward, the high brick walls of the damp alley making it darker. I ran into a wall. Or at least, I thought it was a wall. Strong arms snaked around me, as I looked up, building up the courage to scream.

Dean.

'Where have you been hiding, Hermione,' he whispered against my ear. I struggled to release myself from his tight grasp, but he wasn't having any of it. I opened my mouth, and let out a blood-curdling scream. Which lasted for about 5 seconds, before Dean had his wand out, and silenced me.

'Now that's sorted... want to play a game with me, Hermione?' he chuckled. I glared at him, and slammed my knee into his groin, as he let out his own scream. His arms released me, and I bolted back down the alley the way I came. I didn't look back, I just kept running.

I ran, and kept running even when I was out of the alley. I turned left, just as I heard footsteps behind me. I sprinted as fast as I could towards where I thought the Three Broomsticks was. I dared a look back, and found Dean chasing me, three or four meters away from me. He didn't look too amused.

I snapped my head forward again... this was nowhere near the Three Broomsticks. But there were two heads of red hair turning around the corner, a bag of Honeydukes sweets in hand. I ran for them.

I tore around the corner after them, only to collide with the two Weasley twins. We all fell to the ground.

'Whoa!' they both yelled, and I fell on top of them. They looked up.

'Hermione?' they laughed. I rolled off them, and on to the cold ground, gasping for breath, just as Dean came hurdling around the corner. The twins both jumped to their feet.

'What are you two doing?' Fred asked, as he helped me up of the ground. Dean shot me a glare. I felt the silencing spell being lifted.

'Nothing, we were just playing a game,' he lied. I tugged on Fred's arm, and he looked down at me. I felt like a three year old.

'Will you take me back to the Three Broomsticks? I got lost,' I admitted, and Fred's face twisted into a soft smile.

'Sure, you coming, Dean?' Fred asked him.

'No!' I yelled, and they all looked around at me, 'umm... he has to get back to Seamus and his other friends,' I mumbled. Dean looked at me.

'Umm... yeah, yeah I do. See you later guys... Hermione,' he winked at me as he walked by us, and I felt physically sick.

'Come on, let's get you back to the Three Broomsticks.' George pushed me forward.

* * *

><p>Ginny knew there was something wrong as soon as I got back.<p>

'Let's just get up to Hogwarts... please,' I whispered, and she immediately stood up, and we walked back up to the Castle.

I didn't stop when we walked through the grounds of the Castle, or through the Entrance Hall, or up through the Grand Staircase, I only stopped when we reached my portrait.

'Ginny... I think I just want to be alone. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow... please,' I pleaded with her, before she gave me a giant hug, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

I mumbled the password and stumbled through the portrait hole. The fire in the Common Room was still blazing, and I collapsed on the plush sofa. Tears started flowing from my eyes, as I fell into sleep.

My nap didn't last very long. My eyes slowly opened, as the portrait door creaked open and someone stepped in. Footsteps echoed of the floor, and I shut my eyes closed. The footsteps were getting louder and louder, closer and closer, until they stopped in front of the fire. I peaked through my lashes, and saw Draco Malfoy with his back to me, facing the fire. I quickly shut my eyes again.

'I know you're awake,' he chuckled, and I opened my eyes fully to see him facing me now, smirking. His smirk disappeared when he saw the wetness on my cheeks.

'What are you doing here?' I croaked, pulling myself up into a sitting position.

'Came to see Blaise,' he said, before he walked over to the kitchen. I looked over to see what he was doing, and found him pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey.

'He's not here,' I yelled over to him, sinking back into the sofa.

'Yeah, I guessed,' he shouted back, and came back over to stand in front of the fire again, firewhiskey in hand. He chugged half of the glass.

'So why are you still here?' I groaned, and I watched as his infamous smirk returned. He took another sip of his glass.

'To annoy my favourite Mudblood, why else?' he sneered. I groaned.

'Looks like someone else already beat me to it,' he chuckled, 'and this person went all out, tears dont suit you, Granger,'

'Fuck off, Malfoy,' I growled.

'Oooh, this person did well, care to give me the name so I can congratulate him?' I was close to punching his slimy pureblood face. May as well give him something. I sat up again, glaring into his steal coloured eyes.

'Dean,' I whispered, feeling the tears building up in my eyes again. I couldn't even say his name without crying anymore, some fearless Head Girl I am. Malfoy choked on his firewhiskey.

'Dean Thomas?' he spluttered. I nodded, with fresh tears falling.

'What did he do then?' he said, taking a seat on the sofa beside me.

'I-I... nothing. Just leave Malfoy.' I croaked, and jumped off the sofa. I ran over to my room, shut the door and slid down the back of it, more tears running down my face. I couldn't even stay calm with Malfoy.

'You gonna tell me then?' My head snapped over to the door to the bathroom, where Malfoy was leaning against the doorframe.

'Ho-How did you get in here?' I whispered, as he came into my room.

'I know Blaise's password, and the door connects to here,' he smirked. He walked over to me, and dropped in to a squat in front of me. To say I was petrified was an understatement.

'So, you gonna tell me what happened?' he whispered, and I shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :) I know this chapter isn't that exciting, but I promise the next one will be. Thanks to all my reviewers :) R&amp;R<strong>

**Julie  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: New Skills

I froze. Even when he was squatting before me, Draco Malfoy still managed to tower over me. His grey eyes stared directly into mine, and I couldn't help but shy away from them. The half empty glass of firewhiskey he was swirling around in his hand didn't do much to block out the memories either. I tried to shrink into the door, to get as far away from him as possible.

'Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad,' he sneered, standing up to his full height. I felt like a three year old again, staring up at a giant.

'Why do you care, Malfoy?' I choked, looking down at my feet. I couldn't bear to look up at him, to see those piercing steel grey eyes staring back at me.

'I don't _care,_ Granger,' he snorted, taking a gulp of his firewhiskey, 'I'm just intrigued, I don't think I've seen you cry before.' He smirked when I turned my head away from him, biting my bottom lip. I sucked up all the courage I had. I stared back at him, glaring directly into his grey orbs.

'Do you enjoy watching other people suffer?' I growled at him, my eyes turning into slits, 'Oh wait, I bet you do. I'm sure daddy dearest had it cursed into you fro-' I didn't get to finish my sentence before Malfoy had violently threw his glass onto my bedroom floor, and I cringed as the glass shattered, sending broken fragments in my direction.

I tried to bring my arms up to protect myself as numerous broken pieces scraped against my face and arms. A large chunk of came flying towards my face, and I snapped my head sideways, trying to dodge it. I was too slow, and the glass embedded itself in my cheek. Others came flying towards my forehead, chin and nose. A stinging pain was brought with them, but I didn't dare make another sound. I wrapped my arms around myself, expecting the worst.

'Don't start, Granger,' Malfoy roared, his infamous Malfoy smirk replaced by a look of sheer hatred. He stood before me, absolutely fuming, and for the first time, I was actually _terrified_ of Draco Malfoy. I had thought Malfoy intimidated me before, when he was squatting before me, but now I was physically pushing myself into the door.

'You have _no idea_,' he snarled, and looked down at my shaking form. I felt blood seeping out of the wound on my cheek, and trickle down my face. His face softened a bit, and I saw him shake his head vigorously. He turned and stormed off into the bathroom. I could hear the water from the tap running.

I looked around frantically for my wand, and found it lying on the floor beside my bed. I silently moved towards it. The water in the bathroom was still running and I could see Malfoy pacing inside. I quickly crawled over to my hand, and picked it up in my hand.

I turned to face the bathroom door, and I saw Malfoy still pacing. I aimed my wand.

'Stupefy!' I screamed, and a jet of red light burst out of the tip of my wand. It zoomed towards Malfoy. And missed. It bounced off the mirror and came crashing back at me, I lunged sideways. I just missed it, as it hit the wooden headboard of my bed.

I looked up to see Malfoy appear from the bathroom, his face fuming. Suddenly, he snapped his wand up, and my wand flew from my grasp into his.

'What the fuck are you doing?' He growled. I tried to shuffle backwards, but he came striding towards me.

'Answer me, Granger!' he yelled, and grabbed my arms. I screamed. He hauled me up, and shook me violently.

'NOW!' he roared. I kept screaming, as I saw something move behind Malfoy, coming from the bathroom. I tried kicking and punching, but to no avail, he was far too strong.

'Stupefy!' someone yelled, and a jet of red light crashed into Malfoy's back. He fell unconscious to the floor, dragging me with him. As soon as Malfoy hit the floor, I scuttled away from him.

'You okay?' Harry gasped. I ran into his arms. He hugged me, and patted my back. I cried onto his shoulder.

'What are you doing here?' I whispered.

'Got a hangover potion from Lavender and Pavarti, came up to see if you and Ginny wanted to play Wizard's Chess or something.'

I hugged him tighter, as fresh tears escaped and dribbled down my cheeks.

'Why the hell is Malfoy here, Hermione? He could have seriously hurt you,' Harry said, sounding concerned.

'H-He came to s-see Blaise and came t-through the bathroom. I-I made a snap about h-his father and he went crazy,' I stuttered. Harry nodded against my hair.

'We should leave before he wakes up, the slimy git won't be too thrilled that I stunned him, though I could have done far worse to his sorry ass,' he growled. He released me from his warm embrace, and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

'He's not worth it,' I told his, as I gently picked up my slippers from beside my bed, and slipped into them, 'let's go.'

'Want me to heal your cheek?' he offered, his enraged face softening. My hand automatically flew up to my cheek, and I let out a hiss of pain when I felt the open wound.

I dropped my hand, and my fingertips were stained red. I hadn't thought the cut had been that bad.

'Please,' I said. He aimed his wand at the wound on my face. He mumbled something, and suddenly the shard of broken glass flew out of my cheek. I clenched my teeth as hard as I could to stop myself from screaming.

I felt the skin on the side of my face heal over and repair itself. I brought my hand up again, only to be met with smooth, undamaged skin.

I looked back up at Harry, smiling. He too had a soft smile painted on his face.

'Thanks,' I said, and he smiled sheepishly, 'let's get back to Gryffindor Tower.' Harry nodded. I grabbed a few things and stuffed them into a bag. We stepped over an unconscious Malfoy, and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny bombarded me with questions as soon as I set foot in the Girls Dormitories. Her red head snapped up when I walked through the door, and she bounced off her bed to stand beside me.

'What happened?' was the first question to be asked, as she spied my bag and bloodstained fingertips. She hauled me over to her cosy Gryffindor bed, and shut the curtains, casting a silencing spell. She turned back to me.

'Tell me.' She ordered, and I sighed in defeat.

'Fine. After you left and I went into the Common Room, Malfoy came barging in,' Ginny grunted, 'and started drinking a glass of firewhiskey. He said he was there to see Blaise, but he started asking me questions why I was crying. He said it was funny, and he'd never seen me cry before.'

'What a dick,' Ginny scowled.

'I ran into my room, and he came in through the bathroom. He asked me why I was crying, and I made a remark about his father. He snapped at me, and threw his glass at the floor. It shattered, and fragments flew everywhere. Some chipped my face, and one made a pretty big wound in my cheek,' Ginny gasped, 'I tried to stun him when he went into the bathroom, but I missed and hit the mirror. He came back in and grabbed me, he started shaking me and screaming at me.' I shuddered.

'Then Harry came in and stunned him from behind. He healed my face, and I put some stuff in a bag and came here,' I told her.

Ginny looked ready to kill. Her mouth was pressed into a tight line, her nostrils were flaring, her usually sweet brown eyes were blazing, and her beautiful pale skin was flushed with anger. I shook her shoulder.

'Gin?' I said. She shook her head.

'I'm gonna kill him,' she growled.

'No,' I warned her, and she looked at me, 'save the _both _of them from me,' I told her, and her scowl slowly changed into an evil grin, 'I want to teach them both a lesson for messing with Hermione Granger.'

'How?' She asked.

'In steps, I want to do it thoroughly. First step, learn wandless and non-verbal magic.' Ginny looked confused.

'Why?'

'Because every time they've found me, I've didn't have my wand, I was powerless. They had their wands a_nd _they were far stronger than me,' Ginny nodded, 'All those times I needed saving, and I am not a girl who needs saving often, nor do I like being saved. I don't want to have to rely on someone else being there to help me!' I groaned.

'So how you gonna learn wandless and non-verbal magic then? I don't think Flitwick teaches it to anyone, even 7th years,' Ginny said.

'The same way I learn everything. Books. And where are there books on every subject you can think of?' I asked her.

'The Library,' she laughed.

'The Library indeed, so that's where I'm headed tomorrow, after a well needed night's sleep. I'm so tired, been an eventful two days. Night Gin.' I told her, and headed for my old bed beside hers.

* * *

><p>I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and tried to push their hand away. They tore my covers off. I sat up straight, a death glare spread across my face. I found Ginny standing at the foot of my bed, my covers in one hand, an envelope in the other.<p>

'About time, I've been waiting for five minutes, you got a letter,' she said, and threw both the covers and the envelope at me, before walking into the bathroom the girls shared.

I pulled the covers back around me, and tore the seal off the envelope. An emerald green letter fell out.

_Granger,_

_Mention to anyone our little encounter yesterday and you won't live to see Christmas. That includes the weasels, Potter and Blaise. You don't want to mess with me, and from what I saw yesterday, I don't think you have it in you either. You might run away and cry. _

_Malfoy_

_Ps. tell whoever stunned me they're in for it if I find out who it was._

I scowled at the words on the page, and scribbled back three in response.

_Bring it on._

I gave the letter to my owl, and she flew out the open window. Malfoy had put me in a bad mood, which gave me motivation to learn what I needed to today.

I hurried into bathroom, ignoring all the other girls doing their makeup and hair at the mirrors. I turned a corner, and stripped off, before jumping into one of the hot showers. The scalding water dribbled down my back, as I massaged strawberry shampoo into my hair.

I rinsed the shampoo out and lathered in conditioner, before rinsing that out too and turning off the water. I grabbed a towel from the rack, and dried off. I wrapped another towel around my body, and headed back to the dorm room.

I took out the skinny jeans, white tee, zip up hoodie and white Converse from my overnight bag, and pulled them on. I dried and straightened my hair with my wand, and headed back into the bathroom to join Ginny and the other girls who were doing their makeup.

'Hermione? What are you doing here and not up in the Head's Dorm? Especially on a Sunday,' Lavender asked when I squeezed in between her and Ginny.

'Came back around for a night to see all of you guys, think I might do that often now, I miss all of you up in that lonely dorm,' I lied, and applied some brown eyeliner. Lavender squealed.

'Really? That's great! We all miss you too, Hermione,' she said, as she accidently smudged her lipstick. I saw Pavarti turn around when Lavender spoke, and she grinned at me.

'Oh, I didn't see you there, Hermione,' she said, and turned back to the mirror. I finished my mascara and noticed Ginny was finished too, and was now talking to a girl with long blonde hair, that I'd never seen before. I walked over to them.

'You finished, Gin?' I asked her, and the new girl turned around.

'Oh, hello. I don't think we've met before. I'm Jade Martin, I just transferred from Beauxbatons about a week ago,' she smiled, and offered her hand. I smiled back at her and shook her hand.

'I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl, nice to meet you, Jade,' I said to her, and let go of her hand.

'Thanks. I see you know Ginny, she showed me around,' she said.

'Yeah, we're best friends,' I told her, 'So how are you finding Hogwarts so far?'

'It's great, a lot better than Beauxbatons, everyone there is such a snob. In first year, I couldn't find my transfiguration classroom, so I asked a fourth year, and she told me 'learn ze school map, first year,'' she laughed.

'The only real snobs here are the ones in Slytherin, best avoid those,' I advised her.

'Yeah, I already had a run in with some human slash pug dog called Pansy Parkinson, girl didn't like it when I pointed out her eyeliner stretched out so far that it looked like she was wearing glasses,' Jade sniggered.

'You're right, it does,' I laughed with her, 'can I ask you a question?'

'Yeah, sure,' she said. Ginny left and went back into the dorm, Jade and I followed.

'If you're from Beauxbatons, then why don't you have a French accent like the rest of them?' I laughed, and she grinned at me.

'I'm originally from London, and my parents decided they wanted to send me to Beauxbatons when I turned 11 for some reason, even though I had friends who were going to Hogwarts,' she rolled her eyes, 'I told them that I wanted to go to Hogwarts this year, so they sent me.'

'Friends coming to Hogwarts? I'm guessing you're either a pure or half-blood?' I asked her, as I packed all of my stuff back into my overnight bag.

'Pure, but I don't believe in all that 'pureblood is superior' crap, some of the best witches and wizards I know are muggleborns,' she said, and I smiled to myself.

'I'm muggleborn,' I told her, and turned around to smile at her. She was smiling back at me.

'Example A,' she laughed. I laughed with her, as Ginny came back over.

'You guys want to come down for breakfast now?' she asked.

'I'd love to, but I'm meeting my friend Meghan, see you guys later though,' she said. She waved and walked out of the room. I looked back over at Ginny.

'Guess it's just you and me,' I said, and we headed to the Great Hall.

We met Harry and Ron in the Common Room, playing Wizard's Chess. They both finished playing and stood up when they saw us.

'Hey guys, breakfast?' Ron asked.

'Of course,' Ginny said. Ron rubbed his hands together.

'Good, I'm starving,' he said, and Harry, Ginny and I just looked at each other, before laughing.

'Ron, you're always hungry,' I laughed, and we all walked down to the hall.

Ginny and I sat on one bench, and Harry and Ron on the other. I grabbed some toast and bacon. I looked back up to talk to Harry, but found myself staring over his shoulder, into a pair of familiar eyes. Blaise stared back at me from the Slytherin table, and I broke eye contact, dropping my gaze back down to the food on my plate.

I quickly scoffed it all down, and stood up. They all looked up.

'I'm headed to the Library, I'll see you guys later,' I said, and didn't wait for their response, as I walked out of the Great Hall, headed for the third floor.

Walking up the Grand Staircase, I heard footsteps behind me. I felt my pocket for my wand, and pulled it up. I whirled around, wand aimed, to find a startled looking Blaise with his hands in the air.

'Why are you following me, Blaise?' I sighed, putting my wand back into my jeans. I turned around, and continued up the stairs. He followed.

'You weren't in the dorm last night, I thought maybe something was up,' he said, following behind me like a lost puppy.

'I went to see Ginny and the girls last night,' I lied. I turned the corner and the Library was in sight, I quickened my pace.

'Then care to explain why there's a smashed glass of firewhiskey on your bedroom floor?' he said.

'I had a glass then fell over, big deal,' I lied again, walking through the threshold of the Library, feeling at home.

'And didn't clean it up?'

'I didn't have time, I was going over to Ginny, and what were you doing in my room anyway?'

'You didn't have time for a five second spell? And I was looking for you,' he snorted. I grunted, and started searching through the bookshelves for the right book.

'Well I suppose you also didn't have time to clean up the blood on the floor either?'

'I told you, I fell over. Sharp glass does tend to draw blood sometimes you know,' I told him.

'Forget this when you got up?' he asked. I sighed, and looked over my shoulder. He was holding up an expensive looking silver and green watch. Malfoy's watch. I froze.

'That's not mine,' I mumbled. Blaise looked bored.

'I'm aware, it's Malfoy's. Care to explain _why _Malfoy's watch was in your room?'

'I don't know why Malfoy's watch was in my room, Blaise!' I yelled at him, and earned a 'Shh!' from Madam Pince, 'Why don't you go and ask him?'

'Hermione, there's something you're not telling me,' Blaise whispered. I spun around to face him, and I stared straight into his eyes.

'I don't have to tell you anything, Blaise,' I whispered back.

'If you're involved with Malfoy, you need to tell me,' he breathed.

'I'm definitely not involved with Malfoy,'

'Just casual then? He does that with a lot of girls, Hermione,' Blaise warned.

'How could you even _think _I was sleeping with Malfoy?' I asked.

'Maybe because I found his watch in your room,' he growled.

'I'm not sleeping with Malfoy, Blaise,' I returned to looking through the bookshelves.

'Well something's going on between you and Malfoy, and I'm gonna find out,' He whispered, as Madam Pince was still glaring at us.

'There is_ nothing _between me and Malfoy, Blaise. I've slept with one person, one time, and that person is standing right there, 'I gestured to him, before turning the corner and starting a new shelf. Blaise followed.

'And it was pretty damn good, if I do say so myself,' he whispered against my neck. I turned around to face him. Suddenly, Blaise's mouth was on mine. Shocked, I staggered back against the bookshelves. He brought a hand around to the back of my neck, and another held the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing myself against him.

He immediately broke the kiss, and brought his arms away.

'Still not gonna tell me?' he breathed against my neck. I was gasping for breath.

'Nope, go ask Malfoy,' I said, and I heard him let out a small growl.

'Fine,' he snapped, and turned on his heel, walking out of the Library. I sighed as I leant against the bookshelves for support. I shook my head, before returning to my search.

I found the book I was looking for; _Wandless and Non-verbal Magic- Basic Level. _I grabbed the two sequels as well; _Wandless and Non-verbal Magic-High Level _and _Wandless and Non-verbal Magic- Masters Level._

I settled down in one of the corners by the window, and began my reading, practising on the cup sitting on the desk. I read the first book in an hour, and could already levitate, _Accio_, set fire to, enlarge, shrink, transfigure and blast the cup to the other side of the room, as well as more.

Smiling to myself, I started on the second book.

* * *

><p>I had finished the first two books in three hours, but my stomach was rumbling by the time I'd just started the third. I sighed, and lifted the books up, checking with Madam Pince that it was alright to take them. I checked my watch, it was just after three o'clock.<p>

I dumped them in my bag, and walked down to the Kitchens. The house elves were more than happy when I walked through the secret portrait, as they all flocked around me. I could see that the house elves were happy here, they got paid and had clothes. I didn't want to upset them, they loved serving people.

'Mistress, can Flippy help you?'

'Would Miss like anything to drink?

'Miss, Miss! Tippy will get you whatever you want!'

They all offered. I bent down to my knees, so I was eye level with them all.

'What type of food is there ready?' I asked them all.

'Fruit!'

'Snacks!'

'Dessert!'

'Chicken!'

'Potatoes!'

They all shouted.

'Um... could I get a chicken wrap with a glass of water please?' I asked, and immediately all the house elves rushed to make it. One small house elf remained. She bowed her small head.

'Mistress, Hoppy will show you where you can sit,' she said in a quiet voice.

'That would be lovely, Hoppy, thank you,' I said to her, and her face flushed red. She walked over to a plush white sofa in the corner, and gestured me to sit down.

I sank into it, as another house elf came scurrying over, carrying a plate with a large chicken wrap, and a glass of water.

'Here you go, Miss, if you need anything, just call on Flippy!' The house elf named Flippy said, as he handed me my plate.

'Thank you, Flippy,' I said to him, as he bowed and ran back off to prepare dinner. I ate my wrap quickly, and chugged my water. I took the plate and glass over to the sink to wash it, but Tippy had clicked it out of my hands, and it appeared as clean as new beside the sink.

'Thank you,' I called out to the house elves, as I walked out of the Kitchens.

I hurried back up to the Head's Dorm, whispering the password to Lara. I ran straight to my room, and shut the door. My floor had been cleaned, not a trace of blood or broken glass in sight. _Blaise. _

I emptied out my bag, and the books spilled out onto the bed. I threw the bag over to the corner, and fell into the bed. I began reading the third book. I didn't get very far, as the third chapter was how to cast magic on people, and I didn't have anyone to practise with. I wondered if Ginny or Harry or Ron would do it. I quickly scribbled a letter, and attached it to my owl, who flew out the window.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard commotion coming from the Common Room.

''Mione?' I hear Harry call out. I jumped off the bed and unlocked my bedroom door, and found Harry and Ron standing there.

'Ginny's showing some girl called Jade around the grounds,' Harry explained.

'That's fine, I only needed one person anyway, but the two of you will be brilliant,' I said.

'Okay, Harry, will you go and stand in front of the bed? I'm going to try and stun you, but I want you falling on something soft.' Harry gulped, but stood in front of the bed anyway.

'Okay, go,' he said. I took a deep breath. I said the word over and over again in my head. S_tupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy,_ before finally concentrating all of my power, and blasting it at Harry, screaming Stupefy in my head.

Harry fell backwards, making a soft thud on the bed. I jumped up and down.

'Yes!' I shouted. I ran towards Harry, who was still out cold.

'Whoa, that's amazing, 'Mione,' Ron said.

Maybe I could wake Harry up as well. _Ennervate, _I thought, sending all my power in his direction. His eyes snapped open. I could have jumped up and down again.

'Guessing you did it?' He groaned, sitting up.

'Yes! Oh I'm so happy right now,' I laughed, grinning ear to ear.

'Well that's the worst spell over, want to try some others?' Ron asked, as he went over to stand beside Harry.

'Expelliarmus?' I offered, they both nodded and grabbed their wands. _Two of them, I just need to blast my magic at both ways, to split it,_ I thought to myself. _Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, _I thought over and over. I send two blasts of magic towards Harry and Ron, who's wands flew out of their hands. I leaned against the dresser, this was tiring work.

'Petrificus Totalus?' I offered, and they both looked at each other, before moving towards the bed.

'Last one I promise,' I told them, and they gulped. I concentrated one last burst of energy, directing it at both of them. They immediately stiffened, and fell backwards. _Finite Incantatem_. They both relaxed, and let out a huge sigh. I was getting better, not having to concentrate as much. Sitting up, they shook their heads.

'That's brilliant, Hermione,' Harry gasped, and Ron just nodded. I yawned.

'It's so tiring, I think I'll just go get dinner then come back up to bed,' I told them, so we all headed for dinner. Tomorrow, that's when the payback would really start to happen. And another trip to 'see the girls' in Gryffindor Tower was in order too, as well as a trip to the Dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>I was finally 18 on the 3rd of June! :) Happy Birthday to me! *sings* I got a new Macbook Pro, muhahaha :) In celebration of this fact, I decided to try and get this chapter up as fast as I could, which is think is 13 days? Well anyway, there you guys go. What do you think will happen next? I'll give you a clue, the next chapter involves a lot of Malfoy ;) Thanks to my reviews! R&amp;R<strong>

**Julie  
><strong>


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note:  
><strong>

**I've decided to put this story on hold, I don't think there's really any plot to it. I might come back to it, but for now I've stopped writing it. Thanks to all the people who read my story, and the ones who reviewed it :) Sorry guys, Julie.**


	7. Chapter 6: A choice

**Hey guys! So yeah... I know that I said I wouldn't be posting anymore... but i couldn't resist :B I'm going to try and keep the chapters coming... but they won't be that often. I just got my A-Level results... A, A*, A*! BOOM, guess who's totally getting into Uni? ;) So, enjoy this chapter and I'll try to keep updating! :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter *tears* because if I did, then I wouldn't have to be getting into over 10k debt to get to Uni, I could just sit at home with my hot chocolate in my multi-million pound mansion. **

For once, I wasn't giving Professor McGonagall my full attention in Transfiguration. Instead, my attention was diverted to the blonde at the front. I'd been silently and wandlessly jinxing him the whole lesson. At the beginning of the class, I'd _diffindo_ed his bag, causing all his books and school things to fall out; pots of ink and expensive quills spilled everywhere. He cursed about his father buying him a cheap bag, and collected all of his things, fixing the seams on his bag and stuffing them back in violently.

When McGonagall had her back turned, I cast a Rictusempra, and the whole class watched as Malfoy fell off his seat in fits of laughter. When McGonagall turned around, I quickly cast the counter curse, and Malfoy clambered off the floor and back onto his chair as McGonagall yelled at him. I tried holding back my own bursts of laughter as he explained someone had cursed him, but McGonagall was hearing none of it; no one had their wand out and she had heard nothing. Now I was sitting here, tapping my fingers on the wooden desk, waiting for my next opportunity. I saw it when McGonagall asked a question.

I couldn't help grinning as McGonagall called on Malfoy. _Langlock_. I silently giggled as Malfoy tried to answer the question, but couldn't manage to say anything with his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. I had to cast a silencing spell on myself, to stop myself from laughing out loud. Malfoy was severely pissed off, so I quickly thought the counter curse, and watched as he gave a very annoyed Professor McGonagall the answer.

I sat sniggering in my seat, glad I was at the back with my own desk. McGonagall gave a quick talk about our next homework, earning many groans from the rest of the class. The bell rang, and everyone quickly packed up their books. I was a little bit tired from using three wandless and non-verbal spells already, so I opted for just a wandless one instead.

"Colloshoo," I whispered. I was still giggling as I packed up my things, watching Malfoy trying to pull his glued feet from the floor. He looked around, still trying to yank his feet off the ground, and he caught my eye. I instantly stopped laughing, and stared back into his eyes, as a fake look of terror appeared on my face. I shoved my books into my bag, and hurried out of the classroom, muttering the counter curse. I smiled to myself, heading to my charms class. Step one with Malfoy was complete, and I was now walking towards step one with Dean, although I had something a little different in mind for him.

The classroom was already full when I walked into Charms, but Professor Flitwick wasn't there yet. The only seat was one at the back, next to Blaise. I walked slowly over, double checking to make sure there wasn't another available. There wasn't. I threw my bag on the desk, and Blaise looked over at me. He nodded then looked back at the front of the room, his head leaning on his left hand. I slid the stool out from under the desk and dumped myself on it, taking out my books.

I searched the room, and found Dean sitting beside Pavarti, the pair were chatting away. My eyes turned into slits, and my hand clenched into a fist.

'What's the matter?' Blaise asked from beside me. I spun around in my seat, so my back was facing Dean.

'Nothing,' I said, 'Did you ask Malfoy?' Blaise's gentle smile dropped.

'Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Not here though, later. In the Common Room.' He said, and pulled out his own books from his bag. He didn't say another word to me, as Professor Flitwick entered the room. I didn't mind, as it allowed me to focus all my attention and magic on the sly Gryffindor in the second row.

I thought to myself all the charms and jinxes I could use, without drawing too much attention from my fellow classmates. Some had been in my Transfiguration class as well, and they no doubt remembered Malfoy making a fool of himself in front of them. I couldn't let them notice this too much, they might suspect something. Though I highly doubted that Lavender Brown would remember too much, as she was braiding her all ready perfect hair at the time, only glancing up when Malfoy rolled off his chair in laughter.

Something that wouldn't draw attention to me, but could cause him pain or humiliation? I'd already used Colloshoo, Langlock, Rictuspempra and Diffindo, so those were out. I thought through all the spells, charms and jinxes I'd learned through the years, and I was coming up blank. Maybe one that Harry had used before? I still couldn't think. I thought back through all our years at Hogwarts. Brackium Emendo? The spell Lockhart used on Harry in second year when Dobby's bludger had tried to kill him, and vanished all the bones in his forearm. I would save that one for last, he would surely leave for the hospital wing after that. No, I wouldn't use that, it's meant to fix his arm, not break it, Lockhart is just a terrible wizard. 

_Confundo. _Dean immediately stopped whispering to Pavarti, and swayed in a sort of dreamy manner. Pavarti shook his shoulder. 'Dean? Dean?' she whispered, and shook him some more. I smirked, and copied down the notes from the board, that Flitwick had charmed the chalk to write on. Blaise looked over at me, as he dipped his quill in ink, and gave me a weird look, as if he knew what I was doing. I smiled at him, before taking down the last of the notes.

What other spells? Densaugeo? The curse Malfoy had set on me in 3rd year, causing my teeth to enlarge, and Madam Pomfrey had to shrink them in the hospital wing. Would they know it was me? But nobody here knows that I have anything against Dean…except Dean and Blaise. I'd do that later, he'd have to go to the hospital wing if I did it now. I remember running to Madam Pomfrey, with teeth so large they stretched to below my collar.

_Locomotor Mortis. _I watched as Dean's legs snapped together, as if they glued to one another. He tried yanking them apart, but to no avail. He twisted in his seat as he tried to separate his legs, and those around him stared at him. I held back a laugh at him, smirking and continued copying down the notes.

'Whatever you're doing, Hermione, stop,' Blaise whispered. I looked over at him.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Blaise.'

'Then why've you got a smirk that would rival Malfoy's plastered on your face?'

'Just thinking about something funny,' I lied, pretending to look back up at the board. He scoffed, but dropped the subject and copied notes as well. Dean was still trying to pull his legs apart, and was drawing more attention to himself, so I quickly thought the counter curse, and he jerked his legs apart violently. One hit Pavarti's leg, and she let out a squeal of surprise.

Dean looked around the classroom, and I looked down at my paper, hoping he wouldn't notice me, as Millicent Bulstrode was currently sitting in front of me. I ducked behind her, so Dean would only notice Blaise sitting by himself. Blaise cleared his throat, and I looked down to find I'd knocked over his ink pot. Black ink was slowly flowing across the table, and I'd already dipped my elbow into a small pool of it. I silently cursed under my breath, and drew my wand from my pocket.

'Tergeo,' I cast, on my robes and on the table, and the ink vanished. I put my wand away, and looked up at Dean, who was now copying Flitwick's notes. Blaise was sniggering beside me, and I nudged him with my newly clean elbow.

_Tarantallegra. _I looked up, snickering silently. I could hear Dean's feet tapping uncontrollably against the wooden floor of the Charms classroom. I could see them bouncing and jumping off the ground, as Dean tried desperately to restrain them. Flitwick looked up at him.

'And what are you doing, Mr. Thomas?' he asked, the whole class turning around. Dean's legs suddenly stopped as I muttered the counter curse under my breath. I saw Dean gulp, and I smirked.

'Uh… no-nothing Professor,' he stammered, and Flitwick gave him a disapproving look before returning to rambling on about the perfected technique of an unknown charm, one he'd mentioned at the start of the lesson, not that I'd been paying attention. Blaise pushed a piece of paper across the desk to me. I looked at him apprehensively, before slowly unfolding the small piece of paper. _Stop it_, the two words that were written in elegant script on the page. I scoffed, and quietly scribbled down my answer. _No._

I pushed it back to him. He opened it up, and scowled. He scrunched up the page, and stuffed it into his robe pockets. I checked the clock, less than five more minutes until the class ended. I would act now. _Densaugeo_, I thought and I watched as Dean's two front teeth emerged from his mouth, stretching down until they reached his collar bone. Dean screamed and dropped his quill onto the ground. "Oh my god!" Pavarti screamed, and I pretended to look surprised.

Everyone's heads snapped around and found Dean still screaming, but feeling his overgrown teeth. Flitwick stepped down from the podium he had been standing on, and made his way towards Dean. Dean was still screaming, waving his mouth around, as if the giant teeth would disappear if he did. Flitwick flicked his wand, and it was if someone had pressed the mute button; Dean's mouth was still wide open, but no sounds were being made. Dean quickly shut his mouth, a look of fear present in his eyes. Flitwick took one quick glance at Dean's now massive teeth, and removed the silencing spell.

'To the hospital wing, Mr. Thomas,' Flitwick said, and dismissed Dean with a wave of his hand. Dean whimpered, and shuffled out of the classroom. I felt a smug smile spread across my face, and I pushed a loose curl away from my face. Suddenly, the bell rang, and the whole class packed up their books. A small wave of whispers could be heard as the class dispersed and went separate ways. I grabbed my bag and tried to hurry out of the room. I walked along the corridor, heading to the Dungeons knowing that's where Malfoy would be heading.

As soon as I stepped into them, the cold air hit me. I pulled my robes tighter around me, and the eeriness of my footsteps echoing off the damp stone walls was unnerving. I walked to the secret alcove where the door of the Slytherin Dungeon was hidden. I hid in another alcove opposite it, waiting for Malfoy to appear. Several Slytherins walked by, and vanished into the Common Room, and I heard Malfoy's arrogant voice coming down the corridor after ten minutes of waiting.

I emerged from the alcove, and walked in the direction of Malfoy's voice. I found him talking to a 4th year girl, who was giggling like mad. I rolled my eyes, he was probably chatting her up or promising her sex. I walked past them slowly, and Malfoy immediately said goodbye to the girl, and walked away from her. I could hear his footsteps behind me, and I slowed my pace. I came to the stairs that led away from the Dungeons, and paused. Malfoy didn't; he reached out and grabbed my arm. I was ready for it, and wasn't afraid of the Slytherin. He spun me around, and looked down at me.

'What are you doing down here, Granger?' he said, dragging me towards another hidden alcove. How many secret places were there in the Dungeons? I pretended to struggle, and he tightened his grasp. He pushed me into the space and faced me. I wasn't scared of him, I knew I could instantly stun him, or worse.

'What did you tell Blaise?' I whispered, looking down at my feet. I knew my acting was fooling him; he had a superior smirk on his face, and was standing up to his full height.

'Let him tell you,' he growled, 'what do you really want, Granger?' I looked back up into his eyes, and took a step backwards.

'I… I…' I couldn't think of anything to say to him, I just stood there like a child. I tried to push by him, but he caught my arm. Suddenly, he pulled me towards him and crushed my lips with his. Caught by surprise, I stood there for a second, not realizing he was snaking his arms around me to hold me in place. I came to my senses and tried to push him off, but he was having none of it.

He bit my bottom lip, and I gasped, which allowed him to worm his tongue into my mouth. What the fuck was he doing? How was I going to get him off? Why did it feel so _damn_ good? Oh my god, no Hermione! No! I knew he was stronger than me, that he could hold me down easily, and I could feel his muscles rippling under his thin shirt. I moaned against his lips, forgetting for a moment who I was actually kissing, only feeling the smooth lips and the masculine body embracing me. I felt him smirk against my lips, and he pulled me closer to him. Suddenly, I remembered who I was kissing, and shoved him off me. My hand flew up to touch my swollen lips, and I could almost feel Malfoy's smirk. I gazed up at him.

'What the fuck, Malfoy?' I said, taking a step back from him. His smirk grew even wider, and he leaned against the cold stone wall of the Dungeons.

'I've been wanting to do that for a while,' he said, 'even though you're a Mudblood, and I still remember our little encounter the other day.' I blushed.

'You can't just do that, Malfoy,' I said, trying my best to look unfazed.

'Really?' he sniggered, and moved closer. I took another step back, my back hitting the wall. I cursed under my breath, watching the amusement on his face deepen. He reached for my face, slowly and gently caressing my cheek. I pulled back from his touch.

'What about Blaise?' I gasped, eyeing him up. Oh god, I could still remember when he was towering over me in my room, and when he smashed that glass of firewhiskey to the floor. It's not something I could forget easily. But here he was, standing in front of me, looking like a fucking god. Seriously, how did I never notice how hot he was? Sure, I'd heard the other girls gossip about how gorgeous he was, and how great he was in bed, but I'd never actually properly looked at him like that, until now. I gulped.

'I'm sure Blaise wouldn't mind sharing,' he joked, caressing my cheek once more. My heartbeat quickened, and I turned my face away from him. I couldn't do that to Blaise… no, I couldn't. A single tear escaped from my eyes, and trickled down my cheek. Malfoy's finger brushed it away. No. This couldn't be happening, I couldn't be falling for Malfoy… he was Malfoy for fuck sake!

'No.. I-I can't,' I stuttered, before pushing past him, running away from him. I shook my head, as I emerged from the Dungeons and started walking up the Grand Staircase. Well… I guess that Malfoy is more of a danger than I thought. And he kissed me. My hand instinctively flew to my slightly swollen lips, my eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. He hates me! But… but he kissed me. Maybe…I don't know. I climbed the stairs, and was past the third floor soon.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop. I snapped my head around, to find Blaise standing behind me. I violently tore my hand out of his grasp. I ignored him, and walked on. He didn't make a grab for me again, but followed behind me. The sound of his footsteps was annoying, and I tried to quicken my pace to get to the Dorm.

I muttered the password to Lara, and climbed into the portrait. I spun around to face Blaise. I gasped, he was right behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

'Blaise, I-,' I started to say, before I was cut off. His mouth covered mine, and his hands cupped my neck and the small of my back. I gasped again, and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth. I stood frozen, before snapping out of it and melting into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself against him. I felt him grind his hips against mine, and I moaned against his soft lips. Suddenly, he broke away, leaving me gasping for air. I stared back up into his eyes. This was the reason I didn't give into Malfoy.

'I'm sorry,' he gasped, pulling me into a tight embrace. I laid my head against his toned chest and I could hear his heartbeat.

'Why?' I questioned him, he wasn't really the one to be apologizing, after I just snogged Malfoy.

'For being so cold with you yesterday and today,' he muttered into my hair.

'You had reason to, what did Malfoy say?' I said, suddenly remembering what he said in Charms, and what Malfoy had said in the Dungeons. I felt him stiffen, and I pulled myself out of his embrace. I stared up at him.

'Blaise?' He sighed, and walked over to the sofa. I followed behind him, settling down beside him on the comfy sofa.

'Well?' I asked. 'He said…He said that he'd been up to visit me, but found you on the sofa instead,' I nodded, 'he said you were crying and he'd offered to get you a drink. He came back and you'd disappeared, so he went into your room. He said that you'd lashed out at him, throwing firewhiskey all over him and smashing the glass on the floor.' I gasped; appalled by the lies Malfoy had been feeding him. Blaise continued. 'He said he'd tried to calm you down, but you were still angry, punching and kicking him. Then suddenly, you jumped on him and you both toppled to the floor. He said you were on top of him, you were straddling him. Then you kissed him.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but by the pained look on his face, Blaise did, 'you tried pulling off his clothes, only managing to get off his watch and a few buttons on his shirt, before he pushed you off and stormed out.' 'That's complete bullshit, Blaise,' I growled, he looked up at me. 'I don't know what to believe anymore, Hermione,' he muttered.

'Why would I want to kiss Malfoy? He's a vile creature, and that story is complete lies! I-I love one person, Blaise. One,' I said, and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled me onto his lap, and my arms snaked around his neck. We broke apart, but I kept my arms in place.

'I love _you_,' I whispered.

'And I love you,' he whispered back, 'but what happened with Malfoy? I need to know, Hermione.'

'I already told you, I don't know how his watch got in my room… maybe he was there. Maybe he was looking for you and went into my room? I honestly don't know, Blaise, but I didn't kiss Malfoy, or jump on top of him, or throw firewhiskey over him, or any of the other things he said,' I pleaded with him.

'You know what, I believe you,' he whispered. I quickly kissed him again, and then set my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. He lay down on the sofa, pulling me with him. His hands started playing with my hair, but immediately stopped, and I felt his body stiffen once more. I looked up at him, confused.

'Hermione… why do you smell like Malfoy?' Blaise whispered. I immediately sniffed my clothes, and sure enough even I could make out the faint musky scent of Malfoy's cologne. Shit. Why didn't I think of that when Malfoy had me pressed up against him?

'Hermione,' Blaise growled. 'I… ran into Malfoy,' I murmured, 'down in the Dungeons…' Suddenly, Blaise stood up, dragging me to stand up beside him. He grabbed my shoulders, and stared at me.

'Hermione,' he said softly, 'please… tell me what happened.' I stared back at him, debating in my head whether or not to tell him what had happened. I decided on telling him.

'I went down to the Dungeons to look for Malfoy,' I started, and Blaise's hands tightened on my shoulders, 'and I found him, I had went down to ask him what he had said to you, but he told me to ask you myself. So I went to leave … but he grabbed me.' I stopped, I stared at Blaise, his jaw tightened, his nostrils flared.

'Go on,' he said, his voice surprisingly calm compared to his body language. I gulped.

'And… he kissed me.' Blaise instantly tore his hands off my shoulders and strided towards the door. He was most definitely not calm anymore. His hands were fists at his sides.

'Blaise, no!' I yelled, and tried to pull him back. He easily pushed me off him, and stormed out of the door. I ran after him, desperately trying to pull him back. He couldn't get to Malfoy! _Need a plan, Hermione, think!_

I grabbed him, and spun him around to face me. I pulled his face to mine, and crashed my lips against his. Immediately, his hands flew up to grasp my neck and pull me closer. We both stumbled backwards, until I was leaning against the banister of the staircase. Blaise tore his lips from mine, and stared at me.

'Don't do this, Hermione,' he groaned.

'Blaise, please… don't go near Malfoy, you can sort him out later… please,' I begged, melting into him. I heard him groan against me, but he grabbed my waist, and pulled me in for another heated kiss, before taking hold of my wrist and leading me back into the Common Room. I smiled to myself, as we almost ran into Blaise's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise's POV.<strong>

I had secretly slipped a sleeping potion into Hermione's drink, and now she was currently out cold in a deep sleep in my bed. I smiled to myself as I remembered what had happened on that bed today. My smile quickly faded, as the cool air of the Dungeons hit me.

_Watch out Malfoy, _I thought, as I walked over to the Slytherin Common Room, wand in hand. If Hermione wasn't going to give me any answers, he was. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Haha, what's Blaise going to do to Malfoy?:o Review, and tell me what you think should happen! <strong>

**Julie!:)**


	8. Chapter 7: Bad choices

**I know, I know! How long has it been? But you guys have no idea how stressful Uni is -.- Ever tried going to like three lecutres, a seminar, then having like two projects to do, and then go out and party til morning like a normal Uni student? Didn't think so ;) Muhahaha 1-0 to Julie. Okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update before the end of this year! **

**Disclaimer: *Sniffle* I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters :( J.K ROWLING WHYYYY?  
><strong>

**Blaise's POV.**

The Common Room was silent, not a single Slytherin in sight. Not even Malfoy. I let my eyes wander, but I didn't find anything interesting. The Dormitory's, he could be in there. I quickly headed for the Dormitory's, my grip on my wand tightening. The five second walk up the stone staircase felt like minutes rather than seconds, as I pushed the large wooden door forward.

"Blaise, where the fuck have you been?" came a voice from the room. My jaw tightened. Calm. Hermione doesn't want the fucker beat up for some reason. I took a deep breath, and walked into the room.

Malfoy was lounging on his bed, with what looked like half a page of Professor Vector's 5 foot essay Arithmancy, due tomorrow, on his lap.

"In my dorm," I grumbled.

"With Granger?" he chuckled, "What have you and the Mudblood been doing all this time?"

"Don't call her that," I growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend poor Blaise? What the hell?" he scoffed.

"Actually I came here to talk about Hermione," I said, and leaned against the wall.

"Since when was she 'Hermione'?" He laughed, before setting his essay aside. My eyes narrowed as he stood up, and walked towards me.

"I know you kissed her," I said. Malfoy stopped mid stride, and stared at me.

"So she told you?" he said, staying where he was, about three metres away from me.

"Yeah, she did, care to explain why?" I said. Malfoy smirked.

"Because she's hot, Mudblood or not," he said.

"She's mine," I growled. Malfoy's eyes widened, as did his smirk.

"So you _have _been fucking the Mudblood," he laughed, "I didn't think you had it in you, Zabini." I didn't realise that my hand had snapped up, and I had stunned Malfoy, before he was blasted back onto his bed. I looked down, just to make sure it was actually me, and I found my hand raised, wand ready.

"Don't fucking call her that," I roared, striding over to him. Malfoy jumped off the bed, and I was in front of him in an instant, pushing him into the wall, wand pressed against his neck.

"Wow, you must be in fucking love with her or something," he laughed, "never seen you like this over a girl." I pressed my wand harder against his neck.

"Well, I've already admitted she's extremely hot, but if she's really yours, make it official. And I won't touch her again," he smirked. I didn't believe him.

"I know you'll try anyway, Malfoy," I said.

"Yeah, I probably will, but you can't really blame me..." he said.

"Don't. Touch. Her. Or I'll hex your fucking balls off," I growled. Malfoy's eyes widened, because he knew I wasn't lying, and then quickly narrowed.

"Fine, _I _won't come onto _her_," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Like she'd come onto you," I said. Malfoy's smirk grew even wider.

"She kissed back," he laughed, "_and _she moaned." I pushed him harder against the wall, and walked to the other side of the room.

"Just don't touch her again..." I said, rubbing my head, my eyes closed.

"What if she wants it?" he called from the wall. I sighed.

"If she wants that, then fine, but promise me, you won't touch her while she's with me," I said.

"I bet you she would, but I promise," he said. I ignored the bet. I was satisfied. Even though Malfoy was a complete man-whore, a dick, a self-absorbed air head, and a spoilt daddy's boy, if he promised something, he meant it.

"Good," I said, and turned back around. I held out my hand, and Malfoy shook it.

"Friends again?" I asked. He laughed.

"You make it sound like we're stupid 12 year old girls," he chuckled, "but yeah, friends." I took my hand out of his grasp, and sighed.

"I've got to get back to the Dorm, see you later," I said.

"Man, you're whipped," he laughed.

I walked back out, and up to the Dorm. It wasn't what I had been expecting to happen, but still we'd come to an agreement. He wouldn't touch her when she was mine, unless she came onto him. Which she wouldn't. I think... I hoped.

**Hermione's POV**

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder. I moaned and rolled over, burying my head into the soft silk of the cushions.

"Hermione, get up," Blaise sighed, "it's nearly 6 o'clock, you don't want to miss all of dinner, do you?"

Suddenly, my stomach gave a thunderous rumble. I pushed up off the cushions and sat up, staring at him.

"What did you do to me?" I groaned; I was _never_ this tired, even after spending most of the night in the library, only getting in at around 5. I was sure even hours of sex wouldn't do this to me.

"Sleeping potion. I went to talk to Malfoy," he said. My sleepy eyes widened, not expecting that.

"Wha...What did you do to him?" I asked, scared for the answer. I wasn't sure what he was capable off, but I still remember Malfoy warning me about how dangerous he was.

"Nothing. We talked, and I sorted it," he said smoothly. Oh thank god, I was expecting something a lot worse.

"Time for dinner then?" he asked, holding out his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled my off the bed and onto my feet, nearly crashing into him.

"Go put some clothes on you little minx, or neither of us will make it to dinner," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine as I remembered I was still naked.

I quickly ran into my room through the bathroom. I pulled open my underwear drawer, grabbing the first bra and panties I could see, which turned out to be a matching peach coloured silk set. I pulled them on, grabbing a pair of jeans of the floor.

I opened my wardrobe, grabbing a v-neck blue t-shirt, and a pink zip up hoodie. Pulling them on, I took a pair of fluffy white socks from my drawer and put them on, before jamming my feet into my white Converse.

One look in the mirror and I knew my unruly hair couldn't be tamed. I searched to find a hair tie, stuffing my mane into a messy pony tail, leaving a few loose curls to frame my face. No time for makeup. But a desperate need for perfume. I could not, and would not, go strutting into the Great Hall for dinner smelling of sex.

I picked up the nearest bottle to me, which turned out to be my favourite. It didn't smell of anything floral, or fruity, it wasn't a muggle perfume. It masked the scent of anything, covering it up with a clean, fresh smell as if I had just stepped out of the shower. I had read somewhere that men prefer a clean smell rather than an overpowering floral or fruity smell, which is why I picked it.

I bounced into the Common Room, finding Blaise sitting on the sofa waiting for me. He stood up as soon as I came in.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I could bd in less than 5 minutes," I said, walking towards the portrait. Blaise followed behind.

"You know, I really don't think we need dinner... I have a whole other hunger that you could satisfy... all night long," he smirked from behind me.

"Maybe later, if you behave at dinner," I teased, as we headed down the stairs.

"I'm just gonna head to the Prefect's Bathroom, it'd be suspicious if we both came in at the same time anyway," he said, "I'll be waiting after dinner." He winked at me, and then strode off to the Prefect Bathroom.

I headed down to the Great Hall, spotting Ginny at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron nowhere in sight. I plopped down beside her.

"Hey, Gin," I said, filling my bowl with heaps of pasta, "where are the boys?"

"Hey, 'Mione," she said, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice, "Quidditch practice, it's just me and you." I forked a mouthful of pasta into my eagerly awaiting mouth.

"So what's up? Any gossip?" I asked when I'd swallowed my pasta. She grinned at me.

"Well, now that you've asked, guess what I heard?" she asked, but didn't give me the chance to answer, "Pavarti and Terry Boot have been secretly hooking up in the broom cupboard on the 4th floor for a while, and Flitch nearly walked in on them doing it the other night! Pavarti jumped behind the tapestry in only her bra and knickers! And Filch found Terry in only his school trousers in a broom closet! I thought it was brilliant," she laughed. A genuine laugh came from me, imagining Terry trying to explain to Filch.

"That is brilliant!" I laughed, "what did Filch say?"

"I don't know... yet," she winked, "I'll interrogate Pavarti or Terry later."

"Have fun with that," I chuckled, and popped another piece of pasta into my mouth, just as I saw Blaise walk into the Hall. I smiled to myself, eating a few more pieces of pasta.

"So, any gossip with you?" she asked.

"Nothing at all," I sighed, "my life is pretty boring you know. I get up, breakfast, classes, homework, bed."

"Really? I thought it would have went; up, breakfast, classes, homework, and sex sex sex sex sex!" she laughed. My cheeks went bright red, looking around to see if anyone had heard, but to my relief no one had.

"I'm not stupid, Hermione," she added, "you've clearly just come from having hot hot hot sex! You're wearing that perfume, you haven't got any makeup on, and you didn't even spend any time on your hair!" I had to hand it to Ginny, she was good.

"And what?" I said, finishing off my dinner.

"Nothing," she laughed, "I think that you should possibly go back to your dorm... Blaise is undressing you with his eyes from the Slytherin table as we speak." My eyes snapped over to the Slytherin table, and sure enough Blaise was staring at me, with pure lust filling his eyes.

"I can't just leave you here, and besides, I've just arrived," I protested, even though I wanted nothing more than to be locked in my room with Blaise all night. She gave me a look.

"Harry will be in soon, all hot and sweaty from Quidditch training," she winked. Harry and Ginny were even worse than Blaise and I, it was physically impossible for them to keep their greedy hands of each other.

"...what about Ron?" I asked.

"He's got Seamus or Lavender...just don't be in the Room of Requirement tonight," she giggled.

"Lovely. Well, I'm going back to my dorm, see you later, Gin," I said.

"Happy shagging," she whispered as I got up to leave. If it were possible, my cheeks turned an even redder colour than before.

"Thanks a lot, Gin," I added sarcastically, before walking out of the Hall.

"Granger," someone called. My head snapped around to where the voice had came from, just near the large doors of the Entrance Hall. Dean was leaning against the wall, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Thomas," I said. I wasn't scared of him, if he made one move, I'd send him flying into the Hall. He looked down at his feet.

"How are you?" he asked sheepishly, still gazing at his feet.

"How do you fucking think I am?" I snapped, and stormed over to him.

"Emm..." he stumbled. I stood in front of him, and even though he towered over me, I could tell he was scared. I looked up at him, my eyes narrowing into slits. I didn't know what the sudden change of heart was for, he was ready to try a second time in Hogsmeade.

"Listen here. I'm not scared of you anymore. I'm a big girl, I don't need Blaise or anyone else to protect me from a sleeze like you. You touch me again, I will literally hex your tiny balls _off_," I growled, and he gulped. Good. Bastard better know not to mess with me.

"I-I was gonna apologise..." he stammered. I laughed.

"Oh now you want to fucking apologise? You weren't all that ready to apologise after you attacked me, or in Hogsmeade, or that time outside when you stormed up to my dorm afterwards and begged Blaise to let you in. Well listen here, I don't want your fucking apology. I want you to stay the fuck away from me, period. Seriously, you make eye contact with me, I'll hex you, you talk to me, I'll send you to the fucking hospital wing, you lay one slimy finger on me again, and you won't make it to Christmas. Understand?"

He nodded his head vigorously. I glared at him, before smiling as sweetly as I could, and walking away from him. That felt good.

The steps up to the Dorm seemed to last forever. Just as I set foot on the 6th floor, thunderous clapping came from behind me. I spun around on my toes, slipping my wand out of my jeans.

Malfoy came striding behind me, clapping his hands with a smirk on his slimy face. Slimy, beautiful face. NO. Stop it, Hermione.

"Well done, Granger, didn't think you had it in you," he chuckled, before shoving his hands into his pockets. I lowered my wand, standing tall.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," I hissed.

"Now now, no need for that," he sniggered.

"What do you want?" I groaned, leaning against the banister of the staircase.

"Hmm... what do I want?" he asked sarcastically, rocking back on his heels, "hmmmm... you. I want you, Ganger. Only, I _can't have you_."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why?" he laughed, "are you blind?" I looked over at him, tears in my eyes. Why was he doing this to me? I loved Blaise... but Malfoy, Malfoy was just so hot... and forbidden. I now completely understood Eve's temptation, although I'd much rather have Malfoy than a stupid apple.

He walked over to me, standing in front of me. Still leaning on the banister, I shook my head and the tears fell from my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry," he whispered, and snaked his arms around me. I swear, he's definitely bipolar, but I didn't care, I just melted into him as he hugged me.

"Come on," he whispered, and pulled me up the stairs. I didn't object, just followed him without thinking. He pulled me down a corridor, down a lot of corridors actually.

I didn't think to where we were going, until he stopped in front of a blank wall on the 7th floor.

"The Room of Requirement?" I asked sheepishly. He didn't say anything, he just walked in front of the wall three times before the door appeared. He pulled me inside.

"Ginny's coming here tonight," I sniffled. He looked down at me and smiled. Actually smiled.

"I already asked the room not to let _anyone_ in at all," he said. I hiccupped, and walked towards the comfy looking sofa, in front of a roaring fire. Malfoy followed behind.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, sitting down beside me. I wasn't in the mood for talking at all. I lay against him when he sat down, and he put his arm around me. I still couldn't understand why he was suddenly so nice, but I didn't care.

"No," I said, and looked up at him. He looked down at me, and suddenly, I had wrapped my arms around his neck, and slowly pulled him in for a kiss. I know I shouldn't have, I didn't care.

His hands intertwined into my hair, pulling me against him. I moaned, remembering the last time we'd kissed. His kiss was so much different than Blaise's gentle kiss, Malfoy's was rough and needy. I preferred his.

I moved into his lap, straddling him. His hands moved out of my hair, travelling down my body. I felt his hands unbutton my jeans, and move into my panties. I moaned again against his lips, as his finger teased my clit, and then slipped into me. I broke the kiss, staring into his eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I whimpered, leaning my forehead against his as his finger worked magic.

"Shouldn't... but do you want to stop?" he groaned. I didn't answer, instead smashed his lips to mine once more. He removed his finger, and stood up, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He walked over to the bed that had just materialised, moaning more as I grinded my hips against him. He threw me down on the bed, tearing off his white shirt.

"Malfoy," I whimpered, catching a glimpse of his abs. He smirked.

"That's not my name..." he sniggered, undoing his belt. Soon, all he was left in was his boxers, which looked far far _far _too small for him right now. He climbed onto the bed, and pealed my jeans off my legs, throwing them aside with the rest of his clothes. My hoodie and t-shirt came next, and I was just left in my bra and panties, which I was extremely glad were matching.

"You are so damn hot," he whispered against my ear.

"I need you, _now_," I growled, pulling of my bra and panties. He kicked off his boxers, and I could see that he was just as big as Blaise, if not bigger.

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

"Pleaaaaaaaaase!" I moaned, and he laughed at me.

"No," he sniggered.

"Malfoy!" I growled.

"I already told you, that's not my name, princess," he laughed.

"Draco," I moaned, liking how his name sounded on my lips.

"That's the one," he smirked, before thrusting into me. I screamed, not expecting it so fast, but my scream quickly turned into a moan of pleasure.

"So damn tight, I guess Blaise hasn't roughed you up yet," he chuckled, and I instantly felt guilty. Here I was, sleeping with _Malfoy_. And Blaise was probably wondering where I'd got to, probably waiting for me up in the Dorm right now.

He started pounding into me, and kissed me roughly. I couldn't help but match his thrusts, and moan against his lips. It felt amazing, but still wrong.

"Dra...Dra... Draco..." I whimpered, the white hot feeling in the pit of my stomach growing.

"Hermione," he moaned, thrusting even faster, even rougher than before. I screamed out of pleasure, pulling him down for another kiss.

His hands ran over my body, tweaking my nipples causing me to scream more.

"F...f...fa...faster!" I moaned, and he did, faster and rougher.

"I..I'm...going to... come!" I screamed, as I clenched around him. He slammed into me one more time, before coming as well. His warm seed spread through me, as I fell back onto the bed, completely exhausted. He fell on top of me, before rolling over, pulling me with him.

But I couldn't enjoy it, not when I felt this guilty. I started to cry again. Only this time, Malfoy pushed me away and stood up, pulling on his clothes.

"Thanks for that, Granger," he smirked, and pocketed my thong, "I'm sure Blaise can't wait to hear about this." He smirked at me, and winked.

"Wh...what?" I stammered.

"You were nothing more than a _bet_, Granger," he laughed, "Blaise told me to stay away, and I bet him I could get you, of course he didn't say anything, just warned me more. But a bets a bet. And I won." He pulled on the rest of his clothes, and walked out of the room.

And that, is how I spent the rest of the night. Crying on a bed, naked, after sex, over Blaise Zabini... and Draco Malfoy.

**Bad Malfoy! What do you guys think?:) Read and Review!**

**Julie :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Sadly, I own nothing. **

I eventually pulled on my clothes, with sobs still rippling through my body. I checked the clock on the wall; _3:56. _I'd slept for a few hours. Noticing how I didn't have any panties, more hot tears streamed down my face. How could Malfoy do that? ...How could I do that? This wasn't Malfoy's fault, this was mine. I may have understood Eve's temptation, but how could those few minutes of pleasure be worth this? One bite of a forbidden apple, and my world was destroyed.

After I'd gotten dressed, I headed straight out of the door. No point in staying in there, I'd only cry more. I couldn't go to my Dorm, no doubt Malfoy had already been there to rub it in Blaise's face, and I couldn't go to Gryffindor Tower either, or I would be bombarded by numerous questions by Ginny and 20 other girls. There was nowhere else. I guess I would have to face Blaise sooner or later, this was after all my fault.

The walk to my dorm seemed to take seconds, as I stepped down the eerily deserted corridors in pitch black. I was still crying, still holding myself. Far too soon I reached the portrait. Lara was asleep, looking as innocent as she was. I wished I was still 7, nothing to worry about except for colouring. No boys, no sex, no heartbreak, simple. But I wasn't 7, I was 17, and a 17 year old whore if I do say so myself. Fresh tears fell, as I cleared my throat.

Lara's eyes opened, and I didn't waste any time talking to her or I would have cried more, if that was even possible.

"Phoenix," I whispered, and the portrait opened before she could say anything to me. I quickly stepped into the Dorm, and the heat from the fire hit me. Why was the fire still lit? I walked carefully into the Common Room, finding Blaise asleep on the sofa. I couldn't look at him, not after what I'd done. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Hermione?" I froze, as the sofa creaked and Blaise stood up.

"Where'd you go after dinner?" he groaned, stretching up. So Malfoy hadn't told him... I couldn't let him be kept in the dark.

"I-I was...-" I couldn't finish, I choked on my words. Blaise looked over at me, and then looked at the tears on my cheeks.

"Hermione?" he said, and moved towards me. I stayed where I was, shaking with sobs.

"What happened?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me. I needed to tell him, but I didn't know if I could get the words out.

"M-Malfoy," I spat out, and Blaise tore his arms away from around me, heading for the door. Not again. More sobs and tears, and I fell to the floor. I couldn't do this. In a second, Blaise was back beside me, his arms around me. He was far too good for me, I didn't deserve him.

"What did he do?" he growled.

"H-he didn't d-do anything...I-I did," I stuttered, burying my head in my hands.

"What do you mean?" he said, pulling me against him.

"H-he was so... so nice t-to me..." He paused.

"And then what happened?" he asked. I looked up at him, yet more tears falling.

"And then he t-took me to the R-Room of Requirement... Oh, Blaise! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, burying my head into my hands again. I felt Blaise's arms fall.

"What happened, Hermione?" he said. I didn't want to say it, I couldn't say it. I shook my head, and sniffed my nose. Blaise breathed deeply beside me.

"Hermione," he said.

"I-I..." I stuttered. He shook my shoulder.

"Hermione!" he yelled, and I shrunk away from him.

"I... I slept with him!" I blurted out, not able to look at him. More and more hot tears were falling, and I don't think I've ever cried as much in my life. Over Draco fucking Malfoy. I couldn't stay here with Blaise. I scrambled to my feet as soon as I said it, and ran to my room. I slammed the portrait door, casting a locking charm. My life was destroyed.

BLAISE POV.

I watched as she ran to her room and slammed the door. I sat there on the floor in shock. I wasn't one to really fall for girls, I'd never had a proper girlfriend before. Sure, I'd had _plenty _of girls before, let's just say I was never short for sex. But I'd actually thought that Hermione and I had something, not just sex. Turns out I was wrong, she was just another whore.

And Malfoy, I was going to kill him. This was just as much his fault as it was hers. But I wouldn't go barging into the Slytherin Common Room at four in the morning. I would go creeping in, and drag him out by his collar. I wasn't somebody who liked sleeping on things.

I stood up, and walked out of the Dorm, practically running down to the Dungeons, not giving a fuck about patrolling teachers. I was Head Boy, I did what I want. Well, within reason.

The cold air of the Dungeons didn't faze me at all, and neither did the Bloody Baron who was floating towards me.

"You ought to be in bed, Mr Zabini," he said. I walked on past him.

"Get lost, Baron," I hissed, as I came to the Common Room, "Superior." The door opened.

I didn't have to look far to find Malfoy, he was the only one in the Common Room. He was lounged across one of the emerald green sofas, that hideous smirk plastered on his face.

"I'd been wondering when you'd come, guessing the Mudblood told you then?" he sniggered. I growled at him, and whipped my wand of my pocket. He had his out the same second, and was standing up.

"Hey, not my fault she's easy," he sneered.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, sending a blast of red light towards him. He dodged it.

"She was so tight too, thought you would have destroyed her by now," he laughed.

"Sectumsempra!" I screamed, but he reflected it.

"And the way she screamed my name... was just _perfect_," he sniggered. Enough of the messing around, I practically ran over to him. And punched him as hard as I could possibly manage in the face. He fell backwards, clutching his bleeding nose, as he nearly fell to the floor.

"You are _so lucky_ I haven't killed you," I growled, "expeliarmus." His wand flew out of his hand, and I caught it.

"Stupefy!" He fell down, but didn't black out.

"Hey!" he put his hands up, "_she_ came onto _me_."

"Well, you know what? I'm fucking finished with both of you, don't come near me again, Malfoy," I growled, and threw his wand down at him. I left the Common Room.

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV.<p>

I woke up in a daze, my eyes still red and puffy from crying. I couldn't sleep last night, I couldn't do anything except cry. What the hell had happened me? Within a week, I'd basically turned into Hogwarts' biggest whore.

I knew I couldn't stay around here, crying and being one of those girls I saw daily pouring their hearts out about their boyfriend. I wasn't going to become one of those girls. I wasn't.

I sucked in a deep breath, and wiped my eyes. Today was a day for change. I jumped out of bed, and listened to hear if anyone was in the bathroom. Nobody was. I quickly ran in, and cast a locking charm on all three doors. Sighing, I washed my face, brushed my teeth and went for a quick shower.

After drying myself off, I walked out of the bathroom, removing all the locking charms except for that on my door. I dressed in my school robes, and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I may not be a whore any longer, but that didn't mean that I didn't want to look nice. I grabbed all my make-up. I filled in my eyebrows, dusted on some eye shadow, drew on eyeliner and wiped mascara over my thick lashes. I set down my eye make-up, and dusted some powder over my face, before giving my lips a coat of pink lip gloss. I was ready.

I picked up my bag, sprayed on my favourite perfume and walked out of the door. Blaise was nowhere to be seen, and I was thankful for that. I wasn't sure I could face him right now.

I walked down to the Great Hall, feeling self conscious as I walked up to where Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting. I wouldn't let myself look over at the Slytherin table.

I dumped myself down beside Ron, facing away from the Slytherins.

"Hey guys," I said, grabbing some toast off the table.

"Hey, 'Mione," they all said.

"'Mioneeeee?" Ron said sheepishly, and I knew what was coming, it came every time we had an essay due for today.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Em... could you check over my Potions essay?" he asked, and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I sighed. He pushed over his essay to me, and I skimmed over it. For once, Ron had done pretty well, except for a few mistakes. Well, it wouldn't be Ron's if he hadn't.

"Pretty good, Ron, except there are 4 toad's eyes instead of 3 after you add the dragon skin, and you don't add in unicorn hair until the end," I said, pushing it back over to him. He grinned.

"Thanks," he said, and continued to devour his breakfast. For once, nothing unusual or embarrassing came up during the conversation. Just a normal conversation and I was extremely grateful for it. Just talk of Potions, Snape's greasy hair, Quidditch and the Hogsmeade visit next week.

"Come on, guys," I said when we were all finished out breakfast, and stood up, "Snape will take points away if we're one second late." They all groaned, and stood up with me. Potion's would be alright today, with Ron as my partner.

* * *

><p>Potion's flew in, but I couldn't say the same for Ancient Ruins. I dreaded going into the classroom, where I knew I would have to sit beside Blaise. I could do this, I'm Hermione Granger, and I can do anything.<p>

I walked into the classroom, and pulled my stool out from under the desk. I sat down, and pulled out my books and quill.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" he whispered from beside me. Tears built up from behind my eyes, I was not going to cry, I _was not going to cry._

"If I'm honest," I paused, and gulped, "I don't think I deserve to talk to you." It was true, Blaise was far too good for me.

"Hmmm..." was all he said for the rest of the lesson. We sat in an awkward silence until Professor Babbling came in and we got to work.

I was so relieved to get out of there when class had ended, knowing I had a free period after break. I found my back into the Great Hall, sitting down beside Ginny.

"Hey Gin, where'd the guys go?" I said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I think they're in the Common Room, something about an unfinished Transfiguration essay or something," she laughed.

"Is it impossible for them to do homework _before_ the day its due?" I laughed.

"Apparently not," she said, "shit, McGonagall's coming this way, and she's looking at you." I snapped my head around to where Ginny was looking, and found Professor McGonagall striding towards us. I gulped. I didn't know why I did it, I knew there was nothing I could be in trouble about... I hoped.

"Miss Granger?" she said.

"Yes, Professor?" I said.

"I understand you have your next period free?" she said and I nodded.

"Good, because I need you to patrol the school with Mr Malfoy, there's a lot of students skipping classes today," she said, and my eyes widened.

"M-Malfoy?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, is that a problem?" she asked, and raised one eyebrow.

"Em... no, not at all. Where will I meet Malfoy at after break?" I asked her, my happy attitude for having a free next all but destroyed. I'd be spending nearly an hour with Malfoy, who'd be teasing me nonstop about last night.

"At the Entrance Hall," she said, and walked off. As soon as she was out of sight, Ginny started laughing.

"Have fun," she said, and gathered all her stuff up, "I'm away up to the Common Room."

"See ya," I called. The next five minutes of sitting by myself at the Gryffindor table, drinking pumpkin juice and going over my Arithmancy notes flew in, and soon I had to pack up and walk out to the Entrance Hall to wait on Malfoy.

After a few minutes, he came swaggering out of the Hall, his hands by his side and a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy," I said.

"Granger," he said, "let's go." He walked on ahead of me easily with his long strides, for each step of his I had about two of three. For the first while, we said nothing to each other, until I noticed a little bit of dried blood on his nose.

"What happened to your nose?" I asked him as we walked up the stairs to the 2nd Floor. He smirked even wider.

"Your boyfriend, oops, ex-boyfriend wasn't too happy when he found out what happened when you jumped me last night," he sniggered.

"I didn't jump you, you complete arse," I growled. He laughed.

"Emm... if I remembered correctly, you were crying, so I was nice and took you to the Room of Requirement to cheer you up, which was purely innocent until _you _kissed _me_," he sneered, "what happened after that was simply _your _fault." More tears started to form, but I refused to let them fall. I stood tall, stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked up into his eyes.

"You know what, Malfoy? Yeah, I'll admit all that happened. But what happened last night took two people, and I didn't see you backing out either. So do you know what you can do? You can fuck off. I don't want your shit any longer, you aren't worth my time. You're a self conceited spoilt daddy's boy! I don't know what happened to drive me to kiss your disgusting mouth last night, but I can't change it. I'll also admit, you didn't take advantage of me, I was much a participant as you were, but seriously, wise the fuck up and get over it," I growled at him, and I could see that he was definitely shocked.

I didn't wait for him to reply, I just walked on. I heard his footsteps walking behind me, and it felt good that he didn't have a comeback for me. It also felt good that I could unleash that on him too, bastard deserved it.

We walked in silence for the rest of the patrol, except for the occasional curse at him if he did anything like try to trip me up like the complete arse he was.

I couldn't get away from him quick enough, and when we were finally finished, I all but ran to Charms, the familiar face of Professor Flitwick and my Charms partner, Padma Patil were both comforting. Neither Blaise or Malfoy took Charms, and I had last two classes free as well, so I could head straight to the Library to do all my homework after, all before dinner.

I rushed to the Library after class, wanting to get there fast to get my favourite spot in the back. I arrived at the Library, finding my spot deserted, like the majority of the Library itself. Well, there were still classes on. I hauled my bag over with me to my favourite spot, one of those seat-on-a-windowsill kind of seats, all cushioned so I could be comfy when studying. I loved that seat, I could sit right beside the window, and it gave a breathtaking view of the Hogwarts' grounds, showing everything from Hagrid's Hut to the Black Lake, and I could just see one of the Hufflepuff towers on the Quidditch pitch.

I pulled out all of my homework and my quill and inkpot. Finally, something that I knew I wouldn't mess up. Homework was safe. I started on my Charms essay, and soon finished it. In fact, I soon finished all my homework, and I still had at least an hour before lunch. I wasn't going up to the dorm, that's for sure. Hmm... I could practise my wandless magic. I saw a book on the floor.

_Accio. _The book came flying towards me, and I caught it in one hand. Well, the basics were still there. I looked down at the candle on the table beside me. _Incendio. _The wick burst into flame. I set the book I'd just _accio_ed back down on the table. _Reducto. _The book flew off the table, and onto the floor with a thud, almost exactly where it had been before. I sighed, looks like there was nothing else for me to do. I started packing all my stuff into my bag.

"Impressive," an unfamiliar voice said. I looked up, and found a blonde Ravenclaw boy walking towards me, the book I'd been practising on in his right hand. He was cute, I couldn't help but blush.

"Um... thanks," I said.

"I didn't know they taught wandless and non-verbal magic here," he said, setting the book down on the table.

"They don't," I said, picking up my bag full of books and slinging it on my shoulder. He looked even more impressed.

"Wow, so you learnt that yourself?" he asked, leaning against the bookshelf. His hair wasn't platinum blonde like Malfoy's, it was a dirty blonde, and looked extremely soft. He looked to be about 6ft at least, with gorgeous green eyes like Harry's. His smile was genuine too, which made me want to smile.

"Yeah, I did, thought it would come in handy if I was ever caught without a wand," I smiled.

"I'm sure it would," he chucked, "I'm Eric, Eric Martin."

"Hermione Granger," I said.

"You probably haven't seen me around, I just transferred here," he smiled, "you might have met my sister already."

"Jade?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's hard not to miss," he laughed, and I noticed the resemblance now he mentioned it. They both had that dirty blonde hair colour, and the same eye shape and nose. When he smiled, it looked just like hers too. Her eyes were completely different though, a deep brown from his emerald green.

"She's lovely though," I said.

"Whatever you say..." he chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to go, it's time for dinner," I smiled, "bye." He gently grabbed my arm as I walked by him.

"Wait," he said, "just wondering, do you want to come to Hogsmeade next week for the trip with me and Jade? Jade's bringing one of her friends, and I don't really know anyone here yet, and you already kind of know her," he smiled. I couldn't resist his cute smile.

"Sure, I'd love to," I smiled back, and walked out of the library. Wow. What the hell just happened? I shook my head, I better not fuck this one up. He's staying in the friendzone. I don't think I could cope with another broken heart. And if I'm honest, I'm definitely not over Blaise yet.

He was too cute and nice, and _genuine _for me. I couldn't. I'd fix the mess I was in first, and in the meantime, just be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this was a little bit rushed! I didn't want you guys to have to wait ages again. This wasn't <em>that<em> long was it? I don't think it was a month... woohoo! Well anyway, hope you guys like this!:) Tell me what you think should happen, what Hermione should do, and how you think Blaise will react when he sees Hermione with _another _guy! Haha, I think I've turned Hermione into Hogwarts' biggest whore... my bad. Less sex and more 'awwwh's! Hehe okay guys, you know what to do! Read and review :)**

**Julie**


End file.
